


【黑喵】光天化日

by adingifc



Category: SNH48, 黑喵 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 偷情, 背德, 虚构社会制度
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adingifc/pseuds/adingifc
Summary: 如果可以光明磊落，没人愿意回避闪躲，没有谁乐意做幽暗潮湿山洞中的蝙蝠，一辈子倒挂在无尽黑暗里，却不敢把明明世间最纯净炙热的爱意置于光天化日之下。
Relationships: Shen Mengyao/Yuan Yiqi
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

万万没想到秩序竟然真的崩坏到上面制定出新规，强令所有适龄未婚女性都得听从安排进行强制婚配了，为此他们特地研发出一个系统，系统会根据大数据收集的例如地区、爱好、收入、家境等信息进行智能化匹配，被匹配者没有自主选择余地。

适龄范围暂时被圈为23至30岁，虽然分配只有一次且可以离婚，但期限是至少十年后才可提交离婚申请，同时，为维护新规的稳定与权威性，偷情被明确定为了重罪，一经举报发现，除了判刑，还将由偷情方向另一方交付一笔数额不小的赔偿。

新规颁布当年，年满22岁马上快大学毕业的沈梦瑶运气极其不好地成为即将被圈入的万千试验品之一，一年的缓期没有丝毫益处反而像在头上悬了一把刀，仅是抬头可视的寒光就使人倍感煎熬。稍稍安慰的是，一年后被系统分配到的对象也是一个对该系统十分不满的人，他姓杨，戴了副细框眼镜，看上去文质彬彬温文尔雅，第一次见面就很腼腆地说“你好，叫我小杨就好”。

两人虽和其他人一样被迫遵守规定，按照要求搬到了一个房子里，还被民政局直接邮寄了所谓结婚证，但私下约定好一人住一间，像合租室友那样过，反正恰好沈梦瑶是朝九晚五的工作，“丈夫”则是下午三点出门，半夜一点多才回来，在非周末日，连面都难以见着。

就这样等十年也行，沈梦瑶安慰自己，十年后再去提交离婚申请，然后一天之内搬家消失，这辈子都不要再见面，毕竟现行背景下，能与分配到的丈夫这样还算和平地活着已是幸事，只要十年一过大家就都自由了。

说实话十年时间一点也不短，横跨了二十到三十这段如花的年纪，但沈梦瑶已经顾不上愤怒和抗争了，看得到尽头的折磨让人接受了放弃尊严地苟活度日，被判有期徒刑的囚徒比无期的更容易听话消停。

她以为会就这样平淡地过十年，可或许是习惯被压制的人一旦爆发，似乎更容易做出让人为之侧目的惊人之举，她怎么也想不到有生之年会与犯罪扯得上关系，还是偷情这样在新规施行前期极易被抓去杀鸡儆猴的重罪。

一切源于朋友许杨玉琢开的酒吧店，婚后的沈梦瑶下班后习惯于直接回家，被安排好了的十年之期让她再没有什么心思像念书时那样玩乐，却终究抵不住朋友的软磨硬泡，于是在许杨玉琢第n+1次邀请后，终于应邀下班后来给老朋友捧场。

许杨玉琢比沈梦瑶大三岁，本应比沈梦瑶还早一年成为第一批新规的牺牲品，但她黑帮老大的爹准备了巨额罚金，趁着早期规定不够完善，向上面上缴后免了强制分配，所以仍然是一个适龄未婚女性。她毕业后不耐烦去写字楼老老实实当社畜，跑东跑西尝试了一些东西，两个月前暂时安静下来，拿了笔自己攒下的私房钱新开了一个酒吧，半是认真半是玩乐地营业。

在沈梦瑶被强制分配前，许杨私下问过要不帮她把罚款交了，解救好友于比地狱还魔幻的苦海，作为交换是合伙开个餐馆或者酒吧，自己出钱她出力。

“不用，那笔罚款数额太大了。”

“哎呀没事的瑶瑶，以你的颜值和能力，很快就可以帮我把罚款赚回来的。”

沈梦瑶还是温和地笑着摇头，她知道许杨玉琢是好意，但没必要。反正就是没必要，循规蹈矩的生活枯燥但也给人相对安全感，若是没有足够特别的东西指引她走向某个方向，被现实毒打怕了的沈梦瑶害怕逆流而上，宁愿被卷在洪流里一起沉浮。况且那么大一笔罚金，没有谁乐意为了别人把钱扔水里只听个响的，反正大家都这样过的不是吗。

酒吧装潢得挺花心思，一进大门最显眼的是一列绛红色的吧台，后面柜子整齐放满了玻璃杯和沈梦瑶不认识的酒，头顶悬挂着朝向四面八方的各式灯头，大多数照向一个升降舞台。

现在还没到下午七点，夜生活并未开始，酒吧在夜晚之外的时段呈现出拒绝的黯淡姿态，许杨玉琢拉了沈梦瑶趁没客人先到后台吃外卖，虽然开业才两个多月，但地段还不错，已经陆陆续续有部分固定来寻乐的人，加上新出台的强制婚配政策，越来越多人宁愿下班后来酒吧鬼混到一两点，而不是回家面对一个被强塞进生活的妻子或丈夫。

二人刚吃完没过几分钟，却听到吧台上的按铃响了。

“今天这么早就有人了？瑶瑶一定是你给我招来的财，你就听我的吧，辞了职来我这儿上班，待遇不比现在的差。”

“行了行了，快去吧，你别贫了。”

许杨刚推门出去没多久，就听到她诧异的声音：“是你啊，今天怎么来这么早，又是心情不好来找姐姐谈心吗。”

慢了两步的沈梦瑶推开吧台的门正好对上来客，早早来到酒吧的竟然是个披散着长发的小姑娘，她十分不客气地屈起一只腿歪坐在吧台台面的边上，眉头皱成囧字，半张脸就可见的冷淡，穿件画着狰狞长角鬼面的蓝色衬衫，戴一副颇为时尚的透明护目镜，尽管描了长而利的眉，涂了深色的眼影，仍看得出稚嫩。

看到熟识老板后多出来的自己，小姑娘明显愣了一下，有些尴尬地纵身跳下去，随手拉过一个高脚凳重新坐好，扭头问许杨：“你新招来的员工？”

“是新招的员工就好咯，我朋友，只是来这里玩儿的。”

沈梦瑶走出吧台，坐在来客旁边一个高脚椅上尽职地准备进入捧场角色，许杨玉琢弯腰掏出一罐可乐，打开后放到小姑娘面前，再随手调了一杯金汤力鸡尾酒，轻轻推给沈梦瑶。

“这个度数低，瑶瑶你尝尝，你俩先聊着吧，我去把后面收拾了。”说完便丢下二人折身回去了。

“袁一琦，还在念大四，所以羊姐坚持只给我喝可乐。”袁一琦笑得灿烂，率先端起可乐，轻轻碰了碰沈梦瑶那杯在杯壁插了片柠檬的金汤力。

这个乍一看冰冰冷冷的女孩子笑起来后像是变了一个人，上弯的嘴角弧线和鼓起的两腮抵消掉大部分冷漠，少年感与奶气混合在一张脸上，重度颜控的沈女士沉寂已久的心脏久违地小小波动了一下。

“沈梦瑶，大学毕业两年了，一个朝九晚五的社畜。”沈梦瑶端起杯子回敬，说完微微抿了一小口。

“毕业两年了啊。那你？”袁一琦眼神变得有些复杂，自知脱口说了不合时宜的话后立马闭了嘴，可仍然下意识飞速瞟了眼勾在杯壁的手指。

虽然只说了两个字，但沈梦瑶知道她是什么意思，随着袁一琦自以为隐晦的眼神，跟着控制不住地转了转左手无名指上的婚戒。很烂大街的款式和材质，毕竟没有寄托任何美好期许，但为了省掉很多麻烦事儿又不得不戴，沈梦瑶和新丈夫在收到结婚证当天顶着暴雨踩着从地下通道倒灌出的污水去百货大楼买下，为此付出两双鞋与两把雨伞的代价，实在是再狂暴的雨也挡不住想在这个与这段婚姻绝配的糟糕天气一股脑把如此荒谬之事处理完的决心。

从新规刚出台到现在已经两年多了，这个话题的热度却丝毫未减，只是在上面出手压制和强硬执行后从明面转至暗处，要说23岁这个线划得很巧妙，大多数情况下22岁大学毕业，制定规则的人以上位者的姿态，施舍般给出一年左右的时间适应从校园到社会的变化，然后就毫不客气地绑定一个从未谋面的异性，冠冕堂皇地宣扬牺牲小我稳定大局安康。

呸，真不要脸。

沈梦瑶妥协了但不意味着喜欢这个话题，尤其是在刚萌生出一丝久违的好感后，对方的提醒像是对已婚身份逾矩行为的提醒，一巴掌带着风呼在脸上，她情不自禁打了个寒颤，出于礼貌回复一个“嗯”字便低头认真对付眼前这杯金汤力。稍稍缓解的场面陷入僵局。

沈梦瑶玩得好的里面没有还未被婚配的人，曾经有也渐渐疏远了，一切都在新规的催化下分裂出两个畸形的对立群体，周遭处境和立场不同便自然而然分成两拨人，隔着没法消除的沟壑泾渭分明。

陷入泥潭的人不甘心地想拖更多人下去，站在岸边快被淹到脚的人一边拼命抗争一边痛骂妥协者，但结果往往是随着无可抗拒的年岁增加，每分每秒都产生新的加入者和新的背叛，同化后向上一层递进，于是矛盾与摩擦越来越明显，向强制婚姻妥协的人和年龄线之外的人不会成为朋友成了默认的规则。

话刚开始似乎就被聊死了，两个人都沉默地捧着杯子喝水，直到绵羊收拾完出来，看着一言不发的二人有些惊讶：“你们两个怎么聊个天都不行，瑶瑶，你不是很喜欢跳舞吗，袁一琦跳舞挺厉害的，在校园舞蹈大赛拿过第一名。”

“是唱歌拿过第一名，跳舞是第二。”袁一琦被点到名后咳嗽一声，害羞地纠正道，气氛被绵羊调开后她稍稍活泼一些，十分谦虚地补充：“羊姐跳舞才是真厉害。”

绵羊抛了一个“别再商业互吹了”的眼神，跟一脸好奇的沈梦瑶解释：“大学时候我不是参加过几次随机舞蹈活动嘛，她也去了现场，然后前段时间和同学来酒吧玩儿的时候认了出来，于是便常来找我玩儿。”

“能让绵羊夸不错那一定是真厉害了。”沈梦瑶被勾起一丝兴趣。结婚后唯一能让她燃起活力的就是跳舞了，尝试过包括现代舞和瑜伽，她甚至报了个私人舞蹈班，情绪低落时就算是工作日也会预约上课，沉浸在挥洒汗水中能帮她暂时忘掉现实。

“袁一琦你干脆一会儿上升降台秀一段吧。”绵羊撺掇着，一边说一边手指升降台正上方的彩色转盘灯：“我去把最闪耀的灯给你打开。”

“不了不了，我脚疼，昨天走太多路脚底板磨了两个水泡。”袁一琦苦着脸连连摆手推辞。

当晚难得一点多才回到家，沈梦瑶自从工作后几乎没有这样放纵过了，虽然也不算什么放纵，只是和绵羊与新认识的大四生袁一琦一块儿聊天喝低度酒，新的交际像是平静湖面炸了一朵小水花，不太起眼但有趣得独特，或许能试着成为朋友呢，沈梦瑶开始有点期待下一次见面。

快速洗漱一番，沈梦瑶愉快地滚上宽敞大床，然后扭开床头灯，一边推推眼睛一边抄起放在床头柜上的单子查看起来。单子被贴在防盗门上，开门时就被发现了，但楼道灯光暗得看不太清又急着洗澡，取下后便被搁置一旁，大概是电费水费提醒什么的吧，沈梦瑶心想，待到看清标题后，今晚的好心情瞬间崩塌，原来是一张上面下发的回访提醒单，右下角戳了红章，用词礼貌又不容拒绝，告知将于次日下午七点时进行上门抽查，请夫妻双方务必在家等候。

对的，这个也是新规定里的变态要求，上面每半年都会安排社区执法人员上门进行回访，回访内容大致为夫妻感情是否和睦、是否按照规定居住在一起、是否有可疑第三方人员同住、是否有偷情对象等。细则甚至变态到规定了分配夫妻结婚前三年必须长期住在一起，如若被随机抽查的执法人员发现将收到警告与罚单，情节严重者会面临拘役。

住在隔壁房间的法定丈夫还没回来，进门时有留意到大了好几码的拖鞋明晃晃摆在门口，按说现在都快两点了，往常那位应该已经到家了，沈梦瑶懒得关心为什么，她打开手机找到那个备注着“小杨”的对话框，把回访提醒单发了过去，更懒得等回复，将手机撂在床头柜就关灯入睡了。

丈夫虽然接触得少，但还算是个靠谱的人，沈梦瑶下班到家快六点了，看到丈夫请了假，正在家等候，二人稍微收拾了屋子，把夫妻分开居住的痕迹仔细抹去，复习了些约定的双方大致爱好、习惯等，就坐着静候执法人员上门了。

执法人员来得很准时，在离七点还有一分钟时敲响了门。

“你好，我叫张昕，是负责此次抽查的执法人员，这是我的工作证。”开门后看到一个瘦但特别精神的女生，穿着制服别了徽章，很有礼貌地表达来意，沈梦瑶努力咧嘴做出开心的样子应对，温柔地叫丈夫拿鞋套，自己去厨房倒了一杯温水。

“谢谢。”张昕接过杯子点点头：“那我们直接开始回访吧。”

张昕先是大致检查了卧室、卫生间、客厅等房间的摆设，似乎没有发现什么异常，然后掏出包里的回访单，三个人坐在沙发上开始按照要求进行询问与回答。

“请问结婚后你们夫妻感情如何？”

“夫妻双方一同外出看电影逛商场的频率是多少？”

“是否有大的矛盾争吵？是否发现对方有偷情不忠的情形？”

“对新规的婚姻匹配系统是否满意？有什么意见或建议呢？”

抽查大约进行了半个多小时，沈梦瑶这是第一次经历抽查，之前看到过别人在网上写的流程帖子，觉得反正结婚都是假的，照着约定好的答案回答就行了，但真正身处其中才知道有多烦，新规最恶心的点就在于，它设置出许多条条框框和繁琐的小任务把大家限制在各个无形的圈里，哪怕是演戏，演员也难免感到不适和芒刺在背的精神压力。

“回访内容都已完成，那么谢谢配合我的工作，这是我的名片，上面有我的姓名、电话、工号和机关地址，如果有什么情况和疑问欢迎随时联系。”张昕收起回访单后站起身，一边说着一边掏出一张名片，杨先生笑着接过，一边把名片仔细地放进上衣口袋一边连连回答“好的一定”。

等执法人员离开二十分钟后，杨先生出发去了公司上夜班，家中暂时切回惬意的独具状态，沈梦瑶却并没觉得变轻松，看看时间，应该随便吃点什么然后早点上床休息了，但第一次经历了抽查，控制不住地格外烦躁，她隐隐觉得快摸到了这个世界秩序颠倒后不断被努力催眠安抚的崩塌临界点。

这真是太可笑了，竟然会明确规定强制婚姻，规定随机派陌生人进入私人空间抽查夫妻感情合理且合法，被迫和一个没有感情的人当第三方的面依偎着坐沙发上演感情戏，手臂搭在背上，腿挨着腿，套上假面一脸幸福地说对方的喜好，编造周末出游的趣事，装出亲密与恩爱的样子。

沈梦瑶觉得心头有一股火直往上冲，她不想再像个被植入既定程序的机器人，乖乖躺床上等和今日没什么区别的明天，她急切地想要疯狂一把，做什么都好，只要是不一样的。

［绵羊，现在我来你店里玩儿方便吗？］

［当然方便！你快过来吧，袁一琦也在，今晚酒吧搞了个跳舞的活动，会很有趣的！］

沈梦瑶赶到酒吧时，一推门正好看到刚认识的那个大四生进入中间的升降舞台，她今晚穿了一件修身白色上衣，一半长袖一半露着肩，下身是黑色破洞裤，披散的金色长发上压了顶黑色的帽子，衬得肤色格外白。

音乐响起，是一首很火的韩文歌，沈梦瑶在舞蹈班也学过，袁一琦完成得不错，动作干净有力，跳跃在头发丝上属于年少人的意气风发更是增色不少，旋转的彩灯温柔地抚摸过她的脸，映得忽明忽暗，像美院墙壁上意识流的画作，昨日还不太熟地对坐着沉默喝水，现在眼尖地望到自己后，竟然随着最后一个定格动作挑了挑眉，仿佛开心得忘了形，沈梦瑶堵在心头沉甸甸的担子也跟着被挑飞。

舞毕，袁一琦在欢呼声中极为得瑟地蹦下舞台，一边整理着帽子和长发，一边向吧台坐着的绵羊与沈梦瑶走过去。

“跳得真好。”沈梦瑶鼓着掌真心夸奖。

“还是退步了一些，最近忙着准备毕业旅行，都没怎么练习了。”退下舞台的人恢复了腼腆，笑着谦虚。

“毕业旅行吗？真好。”沈梦瑶眼睛亮了一下，瞬间暗淡下来。

当年她也和朋友开开心心计划着毕业旅行，但恰逢秩序被修改，突如其来的新规砸得人晕头转向，线上声浪高涨的抗议伴随线下部分区域的人头混乱，周末回家都得警惕周遭安全，更没任何心思弄什么旅行，连工作也胡乱地随便找了一个，既然不敢做挡车的螳螂，只能被驱赶，狼狈地顺着跑。

“你要一起来吗？我们可以两个人一块儿去嘛。”袁一琦显然也知道当时的混乱，不知是冲动更多还是怜悯更多，居然发出了邀请，被邀请的人惊异得抬起整个正脸，瞪大了眼睛认真注视对方，试图寻找这句话有多少分是真心，多少分是玩笑。

按说在自觉对方是客套可能性更大的前提下，礼貌回绝才是成年人的理智做法，毕竟两个才认识一天的人，怎么想也不适合去做旅行这样细腻又亲密的事。

但或许是被酒吧中充斥的灯红酒绿和对方眼里的笑意晃花了眼，亦或是刚被抽查激得失衡了的心，不知哪儿来一股比袁一琦更甚的冲动，沈梦瑶竟鬼使神差地点了头。

“好啊，那我们去哪里？”

“你想去哪儿？我都可以。”

“那，我想去有水的地方。”


	2. Chapter 2

动车平稳驶出站台，把熟悉全丢至身后，坐在一边不适应早起的袁一琦叉着双手枕着U形枕，一动不动地仰在椅背上，嘴微微张开睡得死死的，侧靠着欣赏窗外逐步加速逝去景色的沈梦瑶表面平静，心里却是激动不已，普普通通的旅行在对她来说却更胜于一出剧情转折起伏的逃亡之行，是一直以来都乖乖地毕业、工作、接受婚姻安排的沈梦瑶出乎意料的叛逆之举。

二人最后商定去往隔壁的Y城，因为有一条江水流经城中，两城距离近得动车两个多小时就能到达，作为已婚三年内不方便离开太远的人士，那儿是个低调的好去处。

［Y城真的可以吗？你想去其它地方的话，我们小心一点去也行的，你不用考虑我方不方便的问题，家里刚经历过抽查，执法人员近期应该不会再来了。］

沈梦瑶敲敲打打给袁一琦发微信，正因为自己的毕业旅行被不可抗因素破坏，更加不想让别人的有一丝一毫的遗憾和勉强。

［Y城不错的，那里江边的夜市有家油煎高山洋芋粑特别好吃，两年前有朋友带我去现点了尝过，回来后心心念念好久。］

［再说，其他想去的地方以后再去就行，一辈子还长，有的是时间和机会，不用非得计划在毕业旅行里。］

看到回复后，沈梦瑶放下发烫的手机长长叹了口气，实在是不忍心把类似“或许以后不会像你想象的那么有时间和机会”那样扫兴的事实提前揭穿。

总之地点定下来了，路线攻略也在忙碌的工作之余一点点做出来了，沈梦瑶向公司请了一天病假，告知丈夫自己近期大致行踪，叮嘱他上下班记得锁好门，如果有事微信联系。

袁一琦仔细看了粗略写在纸上再拍下发过来的行程安排，询问请一天假就够了吗。

沈梦瑶那边貌似轻松地回复，连上周末已经是三天了呢。却没说其实是害怕在外面呆久了，尝过了久违的自由，会心态崩塌到宁愿逃亡也不再回来，也没说最近工作忙任务多，打了去医院做检查的幌子加上连续加班到晚上十点，才成功让领导把假批下。

既然确定了会成为三日短期旅行的同行者，沈梦瑶决定多了解一下这位新朋友，她翻阅起了袁一琦以前的朋友圈，大多是些舞蹈练习视频、跟朋友的搞怪拍图、夜晚学校操场的路灯等等，还没有被社会毒打过的人快乐得让人嫉妒，丰富多彩的生活让人想起了曾经也拥有过的自由。

嘶，竟然还有一条《Scent of a Woman》的公众号电影分享，评论还留了一句“探戈经典《Por Una Cabeza》”。沈梦瑶惊讶地张大了嘴，这是一部被翻译为《闻香识女人》这样光名字就十分劝退的老电影，老得在自己出生前就已经上映，《Por Una Cabeza》则是其中探戈片段的曲目，没想到比自己小两岁的袁一琦也看过并且喜欢。

沈梦瑶是在大学快毕业时观看的这部电影，那时面对被上面拍案定好了的至少十年的未来，丧失所有激情与动力，反正工作三方协议也已经签了，颓废得成天躺在宿舍床上玩手机刷电影。

没想到被电影里那段节奏分明旋转奔放的探戈深深迷住了，失明军人绅士体贴的引导，初学探戈的姑娘从小心翼翼迈步到纵情旋转放声大笑，音乐与舞蹈的魅力暂时驱散了近期长久以来的阴霾。随后沈梦瑶去翻阅了很多电影、演员和探戈舞蹈的资料，搜索浏览各个视频，包括后来报班学习舞蹈也和这个有莫大关系。

可她至始至终没有去学习探戈舞步，因为据说探戈是偷情者的舞蹈，舞蹈者神情严肃且不对视，左顾右盼而警惕，不可避免地让人联想到定其为重罪的新规和身处的窒息环境，学这个更像是对当下现实的讽刺，难免感到不适与悲伤。

袁一琦竟然推荐了自己喜欢的东西！似乎不再是一场单纯的逃离了，和有相同爱好的人旅行，应该会有趣吧。沈梦瑶开始对这次旅行有了更多的期待。

盯着车窗外胡思乱想好一阵，头皮发麻的兴奋感依旧未完全消去，已经完全升起的太阳穿过透明窗户有些刺眼，但沈梦瑶脸贴着窗户眼睛眯成一条缝，眨也不眨地向飞逝的方向死死盯着，直到看着车站长长的银白色金属棚远到缩小成快看不清的点，忐忑的心方稍稍安定下来。

回身在座位上坐正，看看在一旁歪着脑袋抱着双臂熟睡的袁一琦，心里的愧疚感越发沉重，作为已婚人士把一个尚未毕业的年少者扯进来，视她为带自己逃离枯燥压抑生活的顺风车，耍社会人的诡计，掺杂不太光彩的私欲在人家美好纯真的毕业旅行里，似乎不是一般的过分呢。

但是动车启动后已无法回头，沈梦瑶努力把心里沉重的部分压下去，从背包拿出一件薄外套给补觉的人盖上，还忍不住伸手捏了捏她肉肉的腮帮子，小声说了一句：“祝我们玩得开心。”

闭着眼假寐的袁一琦稳住呼吸，凝神感受随着覆盖上的布料而褪去的寒意，原本光溜溜胳膊上生起的鸡皮疙瘩也被安抚，但在脸颊突然爬上温柔的指腹后惊得从座位上差点跳起来，肩膀还是没控制住耸了一耸，随后立马假装仍处于梦里，轻轻抽抽鼻翼，微调了一个姿势。

竟然被好感的人捏了脸，突如其来的亲昵让袁一琦只觉得如及时雨的被子立马反转成累赘，动车上源源不断放出的冷气都难以降低血液奔腾起来后陡增的高温。

希望沈梦瑶现在没留意到我，否则突然变红的脸和耳朵岂不是轻易把谎言戳穿。袁一琦在心里颠三倒四地祈祷，紧张得快僵硬成一块板，凝固成铁块，被浇铸在动车座椅上。

那天无聊之下突发奇想地跑去羊姐酒吧玩真是最近最英明的行为，虽然意外对一个已经被执行强制婚配的人一见钟情，这似乎是一个看上去没有一丝前景并会被唾骂被判入狱的冲动。

在遇到推开酒吧后台门的沈梦瑶之前，袁一琦从来不屑于相信一见钟情，但在看到沈梦瑶推开门微微偏着头注视自己，大部分深栗色长发散落在肩膀，还有少许映衬着一双温柔得有些雾蒙蒙的眼睛，昏暗寂静的酒吧隐约响起了在电影中看过的教堂唱诗班合唱的赞美歌。

一向绝不认怂的袁大佬竟然卡了壳，老老实实像个乖乖仔，捧着无酒精碳酸饮料，讲出个一点也不酷的自我介绍。

看到沈梦瑶的第一眼，袁一琦就莫名觉得她笑着的面皮下隐约隐藏着一丝哀伤，温柔如水的眸子也总是笼罩了一层薄雾，在得知她已经被执行强制婚配一年后方恍然大悟，随即自己也陷入了苦恼。

向糟透的强制新规妥协的人与尚未承受压力的人不会来往的确是默认的守则，袁一琦以前也和大家一起对她们肆意进行嘲讽，认为是懦弱无能的胆怯者，和羊姐这类用一些手段逃脱婚配的人一起来往已是底线，不过在认识了沈梦瑶后，袁一琦当晚就向绵羊发微信问了问沈梦瑶目前家庭的情况，然后耐心地熬夜去贴吧微博爬千层楼，从一大堆或大倒苦水或恶意攻击的杂乱信息里找寻她们立场上的难处。

［诶哟琦琦弟弟，你问那么详细干嘛？你们俩可是几个小时前才认识。］绵羊调侃着，同时似乎察觉到什么，不忘郑重提醒。

［她已经结婚了，不论她和她丈夫有没有感情，是不是仅仅维持表面关系，但至少已经被婚姻系统和新规绑定在一起，别做害人又害己的事。］

［我就问问，可以做朋友嘛。］袁一琦打着哈哈。

试一试吧，试试和沈梦瑶做朋友。

内心魔鬼般的念头装扮成谦谦君子的模样欺骗怂恿着，心早就偏没了边的袁一琦轻而易举受了蛊惑，可在她还没来得及行动时，站在吧台背后的羊姐就特意把她拉到一边，告诉跃跃欲试等着上升降台嗨翻天的自己一会儿沈梦瑶会赶来的消息。

你昨天不是还提醒我注意保持距离吗？突然助力的僚机和从天而降的好消息让袁一琦惊得眼眶发紧，她没有问出口，但瞪得像铜铃的眼睛把疑惑完整传达。

“哎，当初新规出台后瑶瑶就再没发自肺腑地开心过，你鬼点子多，又只比她小两岁，常和她玩玩，说不定能舒缓舒缓，但还是要注意收着点，毕竟。”绵羊皱着五官指了指上面，一副十分纠结的样子。

于是在内部人员的暗箱配合下，推门而入的沈梦瑶恰好看见仓促下努力装扮过的自己登台，披着绚丽灯光跳一首最拿手的舞，然后顺势发出一起毕业旅行的邀请，以让羊姐有些害怕后悔的速度，向前跨出大大一步缩短了和沈梦瑶的距离。

“你们两个都是我在意的人，千万别做会让瑶瑶和自己受伤的事，这个社会没有你想的那么简单轻松，万一真出了事，我求我爸也不一定救得了你们。”将沈梦瑶送上回家的出租车后，绵羊特地拉着袁一琦到角落一脸严肃地再次出言提醒。

“好。”袁一琦嘴巴张了又张，梗了好一会儿，最后十分郑重地给出承诺。

但没想到刚下动车，Y城就给了怀揣满满期待的她们连环重击，从找不到放兜里的身份证只能去补办临时身份证，再到M团软件出了bug，民宿店主告知房间预定失败，经历一连串的狼狈奔波后，袁一琦气呼呼地拖着行李离开原本计划的民宿，赌气地准备直接在旁边的五星级酒店订房了。

“这两晚的住宿费就我来付吧，我实在是累到不想再走一步了。”袁一琦意识到暴躁中的自己有些没顾及到沈梦瑶的感受，稍稍平复下心情后柔声解释道。

“没关系，怎么能让还在念书的人请客呢。”沈梦瑶看着袁一琦气得像只炸了毛的猫，顶着奶气的脸做出一副凶狠的表情又踢又叫的，真是可爱极了，原本焦虑的心情好了许多。

但十分钟后，二人又一起愣在了酒店前台。

“是的，这个月已经开始进入旅游旺季，标间和三人间都全部订完，现在只剩大床套房了。”前台工作人员重复了第三遍，见二人依旧没有说话继续询问：“确实只有大床了，反正你们两个都是女孩子，应该可以接受吧？”

“可，可以。”沈梦瑶终于回过神来，有点慌乱地率先答道，袁一琦也在身后跟着轻声说好。

办完手续后拿到房卡，二人有些尴尬地拖着行李箱在电梯里看楼层数字逐渐变大，哪怕星级酒店的大床容纳两个人肯定绰绰有余，但和刚认识几天的人躺在同一张床垫上的确是有些太彪了，沈梦瑶自个都说不出原因的莫名有些心虚，但做出一副气定神闲的模样，袁一琦心虚得要死，但单手插兜装作丝毫不在意。

找到房间后刷卡推门而入，不得不说不愧是对得起价格和五星级招牌的，房内干净宽敞，除了卧房还有一个摆放电视的旁厅，拉开窗帘能看到落地窗外正好是Y城的江流过，床垫柔软而富有弹性，让人想起安徒生童话的豌豆公主，躺上去后舒服得不想再下来。

“如果你介意，我可以睡旁厅的沙发。”

二人歪斜着一左一右躺在大床上休息了一会儿之后，几乎是同时说出含义类似的谦让，出人意料的默契后对视着愣了一秒，再哈哈捧腹笑得停不下来，尴尬的气氛顿时消弭在欢笑里。

随后在接下来的时间里，两人就像寻常游客一样去当地特色景点下排队拍照，逛每个地方必有的风格小吃和纪念品都大同小异的古街老镇，以及被大排档、烧烤、冰粉等摊位挤得满满当当的夜市等等。

快乐的时间总是过得很快，离开Y城的最后一个晚上，她们在酒店附近夜市随便找了个看上去很火爆的摊位，一边欣赏蒸腾在头顶袅袅的烟火气，一边吃了炒螺蛳还喝了点啤酒，吃罢喝罢，二人心满意足地乘了一点微醺步行去“呼呼”吹着江风的码头边看江水。

酒店到江边走路也就大约一刻钟的距离，她们出门前刚洗过澡，踩着拖鞋慢悠悠数滨江路特有的雕花地砖，风有些大，花草树和衣裤一起被风吹得偏向一边，薄外套被兜得鼓起来，像是一件里边藏了两个人。

要是江风也能把烦恼吹散就好了。

白天站在酒店高处看时还有挤满江岸线坐在矮脚板凳上耐心垂钓的人，天黑后江面被两岸的霓虹灯晃得看不清，大部分人早就扛着渔具和收获离开，空荡荡的江面偶尔慢吞吞开过一轮渡船“嘟”出悠长的尾音，时不时有三三两两手挽手亲昵靠着的情侣擦肩而过，被路灯映在地上的影子像交颈的鸟，这样想着，袁一琦喝酒后本就有些上头的脸越发红润起来。

沈梦瑶找了一处还算干净的长条石凳坐下，也不说话，就静静地看着被霓虹灯照得五颜六色的江面，偶尔的蝉鸣和渡船的马达是周遭唯一动静。

“我看到网上说最近几年开始注意环保，江水比从前清了许多，顺着江水开车大约二十分钟有一大片江心洲，现在水位不高，能踩着小路上去，我们一会儿也可以去走走看看。”

袁一琦在一旁努力“叭叭叭”地讲，既然沈梦瑶想来看江水，她特意提前下功夫了解了一些Y城这条江的有关知识，但沮丧地发现，为之努力的对象只是心不在焉地回应“嗯”、“是吗”之类的。

尽管特意去了网上查阅，这几天也断断续续聊天聊地地互相讲了很多有趣好笑的事，她被逗得没有形象地“鹅鹅”笑，甚至讲了很多强制婚姻后的苦楚与心事，表面上似乎顺利进阶成为亲密的密友了，但此刻的沈梦瑶沉默地望向江水，好像沉浸在一个人的世界，安静又淡漠，淡漠得像是看着江水漫到脖子也不会站起来。

袁一琦自认为剥开了沈梦瑶七成内心的自信顿时又被打散，她一瞬间明白了为何绵羊隐隐察觉到了自己的别样心思，仍然撮合她俩来往，这样没有生气地活着，任谁看了都会担心。

“你在看什么？”她可怜巴巴地问，暗示沈梦瑶她并非一个人。

“看江水和风。”

步道上种了一排不知道是什么树，长满椭圆繁密的小叶片，还垂下些褐色杂乱的须，江风被长长的枝条和刘海显了形，树叶推搡着沙沙作响，额发被吹得分开，露出白净的额头，让人忍不住想用唇蹭些绯红的色彩在上面。

“那你开心吗？来Y城看到了江水。”

旁边长久没有作答。

沈梦瑶不想再说更多话，她这两天已经说得够多了，有时是穿行在古镇弯折幽深迷宫一样的小巷子间，有时在酒店大床上关了灯的夜谈里，抑或在夜宵摊的麻辣螺蛳和啤酒瓶中，断断续续，零零散散地吐出血肉，一半是对袁一琦莫名的信任，一半则是长久被压抑得狠了破碎的灵魂。

从当年新规刚被宣布的错愕开始说起，到煎熬等待分配结果的每一个夜晚，甚至包括尽管不幸中的万幸丈夫也是默默抗拒新规的人，但有时半夜醒来听到隔壁的动静，仍控制不住从阴暗处繁殖出见不得光的怨念，诅咒那个人品还不错的丈夫有一天出门后再也不会回来。

就像被加了食盐和菜油的水浸泡一天一夜的花甲，后知后觉竟把所有的狼狈不堪都吐出来，沈梦瑶慌乱地停下，以至于从未有过的赤裸感让她有些虚脱又自惭形秽。

她意识到已经向袁一琦倾吐太多了，但倾诉的感觉真的很好，比自己还小两岁的人意外的体贴成熟，尝到甜头的她逐渐刹不住车，最初只开了一个小口子，到后来被汹涌而出的情绪挤着越撑越大，再这样下去将无法在旅行后回到守序的现实生活里。

其实她说谎了，看江水只是随便找的一个借口，如果不是生长的城市多山，或许会改口说想去有山的地方，只要逃离那里就好，逃离看腻了的房间和上下班交通路线，她反复告诉自己，控制好所有躁动的念头，规规矩矩地生活，不要给任何人添麻烦，被分配到一个同样暗中反抗新规的丈夫应该知足了，身边不乏被强迫后麻木地放弃挣扎，违心过一辈子的人，现在已经过了一年，再熬九年就可以申请离婚了，九年总比看不到头的一生好吧。

再坚持坚持，再坚持坚持。沈梦瑶大口大口地做着深呼吸，吸气，吐气，吸气，再吐气。

太阳从西边升起的鬼话说一万遍就会相信，正当叫嚣的心绪被安抚着慢慢重归平静时，沈梦瑶感觉到突然有一个热乎乎的躯体包裹住碎裂的自己。

“不开心就要说出来啦，我就在你身边，别什么都闷在心里。”

袁一琦的声音好温柔，说话间消瘦但温暖的躯体同时靠过来挡住了凉凉的江风，一双手臂窸窸窣窣从腰间环上，交叉搂着后背温柔地收紧。

温柔得当晚依旧同睡在一张大床上的沈梦瑶失眠了，抓紧脚趾抑制着靠近的冲动，生起了再次被拥抱的渴望。

人如果能学猫一样不要脸就好了，猫若是想要什么就会不惜一切地拿到它，哪怕撒娇打滚或者龇牙咬人，人却讲自尊讲理智会计算会权衡，而抛不下面子就会弄丢东西错过机会。

她好几次想一发狠装作做梦，不要脸地一股脑翻身过去靠近点，但像是被施法定住了，死活连动都不敢动，沈梦瑶越发烦躁，顾不得身侧还有人安睡，压抑着从鼻腔发出了一声长长的哀叹，叹息声在寂静宽敞的房间显得格外响亮。

“怎么了？你不舒服吗？”袁一琦竟然也没睡着，听上去也是背对着，细细软软的声音直线弹到墙壁上，再掉头折射回来。

沈梦瑶犹豫了三秒是假装梦中呓语还是干脆顺着梯子往下爬，终究抵不过情绪在深夜越发脆弱委屈，慰藉都送到嘴边了的诱惑。

“你，能再抱一抱我吗？”

语音刚落，身后没有迟疑地滚过来一团，连着被子把失眠等待的人揽进怀里。

从这一刻开始，沈梦瑶敏锐地察觉到袁一琦之于她开始变得不一样了。就在当晚她做了一个梦，在梦境里袁一琦竟然身披五彩霞光展开飞鹏一般的双翼，拨开污浊昏暗得像被施了黑魔法的低垂夜幕，伸出双手一把将自己从污浊的泥潭中拽上来。


	3. Chapter 3

从Y城回来后，沈梦瑶和袁一琦的关系突飞猛进了。她们开始一天到晚地闲聊，从早上睁眼到晚上闭眼，从好笑的段子到吐槽再到糗事，总是盯着电脑严肃工作的沈梦瑶变得捧着手机笑得看不到眼睛，坐在对桌的同事误会了，阴阳怪气地问：“哟你们夫妻感情这么好的吗，上班时间都那么开心地聊微信？”

沈梦瑶好脾气地笑了笑没做解释，这个同事和自己同一年毕业同一年被执行强制婚姻，但一直和丈夫格外不和，好几次就在楼下吵得厉害，引得路过的人频频侧目。

［好烦好累，最近工作量又增加了好多，感觉是被偷懒请的假反噬了。］

［我们最近也好忙，临近毕业了，一会儿是拍毕业照，一会儿又是班级聚餐什么的，还得抓紧时间去参加校园招聘。］

［加油啊！校招对应届毕业生还是有不少政策倾向的，毕业后自己在社会上应聘的话难度会增加不少。］

［哎，但是大学都快结束了，现在临时抱佛脚似乎用处也不大，暴躁。］

［那今晚想去羊姐那里开心一下吗？］

［Ok，晚上不见不散。］

等沈梦瑶忙完工作赶到时，袁一琦已经坐在吧台了，穿一件黑色衬衫配深灰牛仔裤，戴顶圆圆的绀色渔夫帽，照旧捧着一罐可乐和吧台后的许杨聊天，见沈梦瑶到了，推过来一盒披萨外卖示意先填填肚子。

“哇哦你们两个，情侣衫啊情侣衫，怎么去旅游一趟就变得那么有默契了。”绵羊指向还穿着没来得及换下的工作白衬衫和西裤的沈梦瑶，张大嘴故作夸张地开玩笑。

“小声点，这里人多口杂，注意安全。”袁一琦有些紧张地赶紧提醒，她在贴吧看到过一些因为玩笑话被不怀好意之人恶意举报后罚款警告的帖子，虽然害人之心不可有，但防人之心更不可无。

沈梦瑶笑得有些宠溺，走近了没做解释，但在看清到坐在袁一琦旁边高脚凳上的人后，笑容一瞬间凝固在脸上：“张，啊你，你好。”

脱去工作服同样坐在吧台专心喝酒的张昕扬扬手打了个招呼：“你好。”

“你也下班后来这里放松一下吗？”沈梦瑶恢复了镇定。

“对，周五嘛，明天又不用早起上班。”张昕端起酒杯饮尽最后一口：“不过我马上就走，你也早点回家吧，注意安全。”

三人注视着张昕彻底走出酒吧后，看着神色明显不对的沈梦瑶，绵羊忐忑地问：“那个人我算认识的，是熟客，大概每周都来，感觉人还不错，怎么，她有什么问题吗？我是不是说错话了。”

“见过一次，就是前段时间来我家抽查的那个执法人员，不过没关系，我和她没什么矛盾，而且明显只是一句姐妹间的玩笑话，不会真有人闲得来找茬的。”沈梦瑶说着宽慰的话，脸色却明显不算轻松。

“什么？她竟然是上面的执法人员！哎都怪我这个嘴，她若是之后来找茬瑶瑶你就告诉我，我到时候问我爸借几个人，堵在巷子里收拾一顿就老实了。”对谁都软绵绵的羊姐难得露出黑帮大小姐的风范，胸脯拍得啪啪作响。

出了这个意外后，原本欢快的气氛难免有些凝重，绵羊拿抹布把吧台台面仔仔细细又擦了一遍，袁一琦一只手撑着脑袋看沈梦瑶默默咀嚼披萨，另一只手单调地弹喝空了的易拉罐。待她吃干净抹抹嘴后，突然认真地发出邀请：“能有幸邀请你跳一首探戈吗？”

据说探戈原本起源于偷情，起舞之人迈着热情的步伐，视线交错拥抱彼此，无法对视的别扭，难以参透的心意，简直是为二人量身定做的试探。

“什么？”沈梦瑶低头看了看吧台上的一片狼藉的披萨盒子和揉成一团的餐巾纸再看看目光灼灼的袁一琦，有些没反应过来，眨了眨眼突然想到了些什么，耳朵一下就红了，结结巴巴地说：“可，可是我不会啊。”

“试一试嘛，我也只会一些基本动作，探戈无所谓对错，跳错了就直接接下一个步子，玩得开心就好，来，别怕，我领着你跳。”

袁一琦从高脚凳上蹦下来，摘下渔夫帽拢拢长发，简单地将黑色衬衫的下摆扎进腰间，像模像样地行了一个绅士的邀请礼：“沈小姐，请。”

沈小姐涨红了脸咬着下唇，犹豫了几秒后最终站起身，将手搭到刻意屈起的臂弯内，绵羊配合地换了那首探戈经典曲目《Por Una Cabeza》，察觉到音乐风格明显落差的酒客纷纷看了过来，天花板的灯被调成深红的光，追随两人进入升降台中央。

当真正站在升降台中央时，沈梦瑶又为一时的莽撞后悔，灯光将二人捧成最显目的存在，四周原本各自三三两两聚在一起消遣的客人停下手上动作，纷纷把目光投向她们，嘈杂的喧嚣在一瞬间中止了。

她再度感到局促不安，却见袁一琦面对面站着伸出自己的左手捉住了她的右手，另一只手绕过腰轻贴在背部更内侧位置，沈梦瑶像是一下子有了底气，努力回忆脑子里两年前查阅的探戈起势，主动抬起左手放在对面人的肩头，挺拔地站直。

感觉到沈梦瑶做好准备后，袁一琦开始慢慢带她随音乐尝试最简单的前进与后退的舞步，一个耐心引导一个认真跟随，一步紧接着一步，膝盖摩擦腿肚。

“这是探戈的经典步伐’蟹行猫步’，就是当需要前进时，却作横向移动，当需要后退时，却作横向向前倾斜。”袁一琦一边跳一边轻声解释道，向不同方向分别重复着，好让初学者学习记忆。

但不知是不是被看出了实质上很菜的水平，周围渐渐重新响起了窸窸窣窣的低声议论，沈梦瑶再度感到不安，原本能跟上的步子再度有些乱，搭在肩头的那只手下意识用力抓紧，指尖挠着袁一琦薄薄的衬衣。

袁一琦敏感地察觉到了，一边轻声说着“别怕”，一边进行进一步的尝试，先是随着钢琴的几个重音做出试探的甩出的动作，沈梦瑶果然发出一声惊呼，未等回过神又被安全拉回怀里，向侧方行进几步，然后是稍大幅度的甩出和拉回。

好几次没刹住脚跌进袁一琦怀里后，沈梦瑶终于成功跟上了进度，并且在紧张之余体会到了短暂失重的快感，她渐渐也掌握了一些规律和窍门，学会了随着音乐的节奏重音和袁一琦的暗示，配合地伸长手臂更优美地被旋转着甩出去，然后再借助牢牢把住自己的力道被拉回，精准完成配合。

见动作基本被掌握，转而随着突然加入占据上风的手风琴绵长而深厚的调子，动作也跟着平缓下来，推掌般开始错面着周旋，以轴线为中心若即若离地分别向反方向扭转，像糖稀被拉出长长的糖丝，如热恋之人久久的耳语。

她们配合越发默契却恪守礼仪避开视线，但不断磨蹭的躯体和始终环绕身侧的臂膀，尤其是沈梦瑶的脸颊总是若有若无地擦过袁一琦的下颌，运动时呼出的气息交相喷在对方的唇鼻之间，错位看上去似乎更像一对情人玩着游戏暧昧调情，勾起旁观者无限遐想。

据说探戈原本是偷情者特有的舞蹈，起舞之人视线交错，左顾右盼，热情而哀伤，举手投足间缠绵不断，却也或许下一秒就迎来分离，永远保持如惊弓之鸟的警觉与亢奋。双手忽而分开忽而握紧，每当一人向前一步，另一人就会相应地后退，仿佛若即若离的试探，如胆怯与激进并存，防备中鬼祟地偷尝亲密，有着欲说还休的引诱，最终却谁也无法彻底拥有。

不论最终是否能够拥有，能占据当下，沈梦瑶觉得已经足够快乐了，自己现在像是一只在风浪里自由滑翔的鸟，享受颁布新规后再未有过的畅快和自在，若不是袁一琦牢牢抓着，真害怕会乘风直飞到九霄之上。

像是洞察到沈梦瑶的情绪，音乐从轻缓推进到新一轮高潮，袁一琦紧跟小提琴和钢琴演奏出的高亢的旋律发出短促的“哈”声，同时快速抬高那边十字交握的手，头有力地甩向反方向，停滞一瞬间随即一手抓紧一手稳托着两人一块儿大步回旋着转圈。

突然变化的一连串新动作让步子有些乱，沈梦瑶一时端不住架子，跟着边旋转边仰起头开怀地大笑出声，笑声在优雅的音乐里格外突兀，但其中明显满满的恣意快活，舞蹈者不再顾忌周围有什么，旁人用什么眼光打量，明日会是怎样，只要沉浸在当下，仿佛身穿一袭华丽的火红露背长裙，绽放成一朵张扬夺目的花。

二人就这样甩头，旋转，回位，甩头，旋转，回位，最终随着音乐逐步接近尾声，缓缓停止动作，袁一琦引导着沈梦瑶将左腿勾住自己右小腿，摆出意味深长而魅力十足的收场姿态。

酒吧早就静了下来，今晚光临的幸运酒客争相送出饱满热烈的掌声，在心有灵犀的默契配合下，两个菜鸟竟也合作出了一段赏心悦目的探戈，尽管技术与难度连入门者都比不上，但看着美丽的人发自内心地开心共舞，很难克制得住不跟着笑出来。

下了舞台兴奋稍稍褪去，沈梦瑶才迟钝地发觉长时间高度紧张导致有些腿软，袁一琦体贴地拉过来一个四角椅子，扶着她稳稳坐下。

今晚真是奇妙，一个从未尝试过探戈的人跳了曾经避之不及的舞，被牵引着在众目睽睽之下不娴熟地旋转，迈走样的招牌舞步“蟹行猫步”，甚至好几次进退不及踩中袁一琦的脚，最后却出乎意料地获得了大家的鼓掌，长久的心魔好像借着这个契机被驱走，沈梦瑶觉得现在血管里奔腾着无尽的自信与力量。

她仰起头看带给自己这一切变化的袁一琦，那位似乎还有别的想法，左看右看，最后探身从吧台上插满花的花瓶里抽出一朵玫瑰，用小刀刮下利刺并斩断长枝，再沾些透明酒液给花朵点缀出“露珠”，别在沈梦瑶白衬衫的上衣口袋内。

受花者低头嗅了嗅，两指掐下一片“露珠”滑落后留有水痕的花瓣，灼灼地笑着回递给赠予玫瑰的人，袁一琦从善如流地接过，毫不示弱放至唇边以亲吻应答，沈梦瑶终究扛不住年少人的大胆和热情，脸颊又红了几分，红过吧台上最艳的葡萄酒。

绵羊站在一边却宛如一个透明体，神情颇为复杂地看看二人，犹豫了半晌终究没说出什么，只是分别拍了拍肩膀小声说了句“注意安全”。

酒吧营业到凌晨三点多才打烊，绵羊还在外面应付最后几个没走的客人，她们俩便在吧台后的休息室做闭店前的打扫。

“你当初为什么答应和我一起旅行？”袁一琦一边擦着桌子一边问背对自己在洗漱台前洗杯子的沈梦瑶。

吧台后面的格局原本是两个很小的房间，绵羊在确认了不是承重墙后豪气地把中间的阻隔打通了，左边装成简易洗漱台，用磨砂玻璃和滑门在四周围起来，右边分别抵着两个墙角摆了张方桌和可供小憩的单人床。

“我是说，就算我和羊姐认识，但我们刚认识两天你就那么放心跟我走，也不怕我把你掳去卖到山沟里？”

“因为你看着不像坏人啊。”

袁一琦失望地撇撇嘴，好普通好烂的理由啊，她敷衍地匆忙擦完最后一遍桌子，抬腿凑到沈梦瑶那边去。

“就因为我长得不像坏人吗？但别人都说我老是皱着眉，看上去很凶诶。”袁一琦仍不死心，用指尖勾起那张用脏了抹布的一角，一会儿转到右边一会儿又绕到左边，缠着认真擦杯子上残留水珠的沈梦瑶厚起脸皮追问：“而且大家都说我不笑的时候很冷。”

沈梦瑶憋笑憋得手抖得快拿不住擦拭的杯子，这人怎么这样，刚刚舞台上一副成熟稳重的大佬模样，私下却像个幼稚的小孩子，认真得傻气，面上装作不懂，但话头就吊在舌尖儿上反复吞吐试探，哪有一个劲儿跟别人说自己长得凶的，又不是挑恶霸去撑场子。

实在磨不过，等擦完最后一个杯子，把东西全部收拾好后，沈梦瑶才一边推着噘起嘴的袁一琦离开房间，一边故意含糊其辞地吐露了实情：“因为心情难过烦躁到极点，觉得谁来把我带走、做什么都无所谓吧。”

如愿以偿听到答案的袁一琦梗住了，这个答案一点也不可爱，她还记得在Y城酒店的那个夜晚，背对着虚弱地请求抱一抱的沈梦瑶，单薄的背充纠缠抗拒和屈从交杂的低气压，让人毫不怀疑若是拒绝了定会翻身下床，睡衣也不换就毅然决然地拖了行李箱离去。

袁一琦沉默地跟着推自己的手走了两步，没忍住继续轻声问道：“那你现在走出来了吗？”

“没有。”

快速而坚定的回答。其实两人心知肚明，除非新规彻底被废除，否则每分每秒无处不在的煎熬根本逃不掉，而且就算真的被宣布废止，已经发生过的东西带来的影响并不会随之失效。

房间内的灯两秒前被关掉了，走在前方的袁一琦已经伸手摸上了形状设计十分贴合掌心的门柄，但她僵硬地停住了动作，似乎时间在一瞬间停止。

“你怎么不动了，我们快出去吧，羊姐那边估计快好了。”

“那。”袁一琦回过身，颤抖着伸出发烫又潮湿的手捏住沈梦瑶的掌心，然后缓缓包在掌内，像是再次邀请她跳一支探戈，见黑暗中对面的人未厉声甩开，便慢条斯理地顺着胳膊向上攀爬。

“那现在也是吗？”袁一琦边说边贴得更近，双手逐渐摸至后背两块肩胛骨，将沈梦瑶上半身整个地按向自己。

二人的脸一左一右交错地低垂着，好像那一曲探戈并未结束，房间没有窗户，关了灯之后黑得像刷了厚厚一层墨汁，失去视觉后听觉和触觉变得异常敏锐，腰际的金属装饰物与布料摩擦出“嘶嘶”响声，袁一琦呼出的每一阵热风都降落在沈梦瑶脖颈的每一寸肌肤和每一根寒毛，然后被吸收、解读，被神经原封不动地传达到颅内。

真是一个漫长的过程，沈梦瑶心想，这才后知后觉反应过来“没有”二字同样可以被理解成什么，她迟钝地有一丝慌乱，但随即又嫌弃袁一琦的动作怎么那么慢，手掌到肩胛骨的距离漫长到拒绝的话能够被足足说上十次，气氛微妙得像穿着湿透了的裙子蹲在红得发黑的火炉旁烘烤，但自己始终未开口或推开，袁一琦也始终磨蹭地在等自己开口。

沈梦瑶明白，她和袁一琦已经只剩下一层薄薄的窗户纸，甚至从某种意义上说，在酒店抱在一起的那个夜晚，二人就已经水乳交融了，几小时前的那首探戈更是隐晦的试探交锋，唯一阻碍是那该死的新规，不到万不得已，没有人愿意冒险和整个秩序作对。

正当她们对峙时，门外突然传来绵羊的声音：“瑶瑶，袁一琦，你们收拾好了吗？”紧接着响起清晰的踢踢嗒嗒脚步声，依稀能辨别出羊姐快绕进吧台，正向门这边走来。

沈梦瑶有一瞬间心虚得想扭头就往洗漱台下钻。其实最好的办法是应一声然后开门出去，假装无事发生，可已经漫上脸的绯红与慌乱哪怕在昏暗灯光下也骗不了人，但锁门同样来不及，这时候发出任何声响无异于欲盖弥彰，她只能破罐子破摔地加力连同按着自己后背的袁一琦一起压向门，祈祷羊姐发现推不开后以为她们已反锁了门先行离开。

“沈梦瑶？袁一琦？”

绵羊又喊了几次，门后两个被点到的鬼祟者的名字在酒吧中久久回荡，但回答的只有酒吧外零散汽车轮胎碾过小石子的声音。

快走吧快走吧，我们收拾好就已经先一步走了。沈梦瑶闭紧了眼睛祈祷，实在是这种情形下被戳破，哪怕是好朋友也会让人尴尬得想灭口，她双脚绷得笔直蹬住地面，手掌抓紧了袁一琦的腰，肩扣着肩，脖子贴着脖子，袁一琦的衣领边有些硬，比在喉咙位置像横了一柄刀，但现在别无选择，只能心甘情愿地送上去。

绵羊已经完全走到门前停下了，秒针只跳动了几下，心里却漫长过几年，三个人挤着只隔了一层薄薄的门板，门外门内温度分化成两个极端，外面的人一扭门锁就能发现异常，门内则不约而同屏住呼吸靠得更紧，像脚踏万丈深渊抓住同一根藤条的落崖者。

“你们两个收拾好了吗？”又一遍询问伴随着清脆的敲门声在耳边炸开，和胸腔内“咚咚”的心跳齐鸣。

完了。

她们甚至已经开始思考哪种解释听上去没那么难堪，但绵羊大约是没想到二人会合起伙来瞒着她，只再对着门喊了一遍，确定无人回应后，小声嘀咕着“这两个人怎么走了都不跟我说一声”便走开了。

等传来清晰的酒吧外卷帘门被拉下的动静，沈梦瑶方长舒一口气，后退两步松开抓了好一会儿的袁一琦。

“喂，这么无情吗？压完就丢。”袁一琦背靠门笑着故意说怪话。

“难道不是互惠互利？你不也不想被发现吗。”沈梦瑶毫不客气地怼着，随即想到刚刚紧张之余似乎抓得用力过度，便靠近了低头摸索着主动帮袁一琦拉平被抓皱的衬衫。

但拉着拉着气氛渐渐又有些变化，手指隔着薄衬衫若有若无地触碰到里面的温暖，描绘腰际的轮廓，在小腹从下往上数大约第二颗和第三颗扣子中间的位置流连。袁一琦安静站着不说话，只有尚未平复的呼吸一下一下吹拂着前额的头发，昭示她真真切切还在，沈梦瑶觉得自己的刘海应该是已被湿漉漉的呼吸弄得奄塌塌的了。

她不由回想起几分钟前的滋味，这是面对面最亲密的一次接触，亲密得隐约能体味到另一个人每一回合的呼吸起伏和血脉奔涌，感受到皮肉下另一个藏在胸腔内旺盛的生命力，旺盛得逐步把自己封印已久的深藏也勾引出来。

明天是周末，不用穿着未换的衣裤坐在办公室，然后在外通宵未归家的议论半日之内传遍整个公司的厕所和茶水间，今日中午丈夫也发了微信告知公司加班，大约次日下午才会回来。

今晚你无论做什么都不会被任何人发现的！一个魔鬼的声音在耳边一遍又一遍蛊惑，眼下天时地利完美得像一个精心设下的局，至于人和，沈梦瑶确信只要她口勿下去，袁一琦会以不亚于自己的热情连磨带咬地口勿回来。

哪怕真是饴糖其外砒霜其中的局也认了，沈梦瑶不想再去磨磨蹭蹭地纠结谋算，带来不小惊吓绵羊的出现不但未熄灭某些不该有的念头，反而更像是效力十足的引魂香，引得藏身黑暗之下的魑魅魍魉都按捺不住跑出招摇，它们聚在一起爆发出前所未有的邪力，燃烧、推翻、摧毁一切的念头从未像这一刻那么蓬勃过。

或许最恐惧的从来不是探戈，不是丈夫杨先生，不是执法人员，也不是新规，而是被压得站在原地低着头不敢动弹的自己，但在认识袁一琦后，生满铁锈的枷锁被耐心地一点点掰开了，开始尝试小心翼翼地探探头踢踢腿。

沈梦瑶寻觅着浓重的呼吸声抬起头，假装看得见那张梦里向她垂下双手的救世主的脸。

“你知道的，我有一个名义上的丈夫，偷情可是要入狱的重罪呢。”

卸下一大半的气力，干脆赖在了袁一琦的怀里，轻轻偏一偏头，延颈线用双唇找到软软的耳垂，对着通向大脑的耳道，用气音颤抖着做最后的警示。

“但只要隐藏在黑暗中，不被暴露于光天化日之下，一切都可以被原谅。”

黑暗中看不清任何东西，但袁一琦应该是笑了，她灿烂地笑着张开双臂囚住了这只心甘情愿扑火的蛾子。


	4. Chapter 4

她们还是开了灯，在一边解衬衫扣子一边相拥着后退第三次撞上桌凳床尾的时候，袁一琦将手从沈梦瑶的肩颈处伸进去，剥鸡蛋壳一样利索地剥下衬衫随手扔在地上，再摸出裤兜里的手机，大拇指重重按下解锁键，划开手电筒软件。

突然射出的强光照出身后散落成一条断断续续的衣之尾路线，映出强光下被惊扰的尘埃飞舞的样子，像盛夏夜里的流萤，但没人顾得上欣赏，明显眼下情人的春光更加好看。

尽管已经有了灯光，但在心急的节节相逼下，袁一琦再度随着“砰”的一声，踉跄着，膝盖弯又撞上了床沿，接着没有稳住，彻底一屁股坐在软软的被子上。

“别激动别激动，我让你在上面。”袁一琦笑得有些宠溺，把手机屏幕朝下扣着放在床头后，踢掉鞋子，束手枕上枕头，任由年上急吼吼地一翻身骑上了胯。

手电筒灯光调不了强弱，在一旁亮得有些刺眼，两个人都眯着眼，微微偏头往反方向避让，衬衫早已脱掉丢在地上，bra的扣子被解开松松地挂在胳膊肘处，摘下bra露出一对藏在下面的柔软。

灯光在两个不太大的小山包旁映出错落的黑色阴影，让人想起原味冰淇淋蛋卷上淋的巧克力酱，沈梦瑶伸出手掌想将整个包裹住再轻轻舔食，斜里却插出两只手，截停了她的动作。

“你确定不后悔？开弓没有回头箭哦。”

袁一琦神色竟有些怡然自得，袒露着整个上半身却丝毫不怯，挑衅似地问压着自己的沈梦瑶，明明是躺在下面的那个，却莫名更像是主动的一方。沈梦瑶自觉气势受到打击，而后反应过来只是玩笑，她故作凶狠地回瞪一眼，未发一言，果断埋下头以实际行动回应。

胸前的柔软很是诱人，但沈梦瑶想先舔食情人的眉眼，她给自己也除去上身仅剩的bra，缓缓压下，乳尖与乳尖摩擦，一颗心透过皮肉熨烫另一颗心，紧紧贴合在一起。

实际上沈梦瑶二十四岁的人生中还从未有过和另一个人亲昵的经验，但这个年龄的人也不是什么也不知道，再怎么也看过一些h文和颜色片子，可理论知识不等于实践，亢奋的她急吼吼地抢到了上位，才后知后觉地有些不知所措起来，于是只能硬着头皮回忆起偶尔独自抚慰时为数不多的经验，希望带给情人感同身受的快乐。

一只手贴合下颚线，包裹脸颊与耳朵，另一只手穿插进被汗水浸得湿了的长发，摸到后面颈椎骨的位置固定好，舌尖配合地从眉眼转移到耳垂，再落在颈间，少女肌肤馥郁的香味混着汗水一点点的咸味，充盈在口腔内，最后随着双唇的轻啄，与味道主人一同品尝。

袁一琦的呼吸声开始急促加重，随着亲吻和胸上的摩擦耐不住地扭动起来。是个不错的开头，下体开始湿润，像潮水带着白色的泡沫冲上海岸，打湿了一些些鞋尖儿，如果不是久久未进行到下一步，她绝不会开口打破当下旖旎的气氛。

实在是沈梦瑶在脸上和胸前打转了好久之后，袁一琦彻底被前期一顿操作猛如虎，后续却原地踱步的沈梦瑶逗笑了，察觉到了生涩和紧张，她伸出枕在头下的手，摸上趴在上方专心努力的人的丰臀，再缓缓沿着背脊线往上蔓延，如愿听到哼哼了两声，贴着自己的胸腔剧烈起伏几下。

“你笑什么？一会儿别哭着求我！”泻了气力的沈梦瑶有些恼羞成怒，嚯地坐起身，一贯温柔的人难得气冲冲问道，加大音量掩饰心虚。

“别紧张，你得开口问我，如果不知道怎么做才能让我更快乐就直接问，别闷着不说话，在我面前没有什么丢人的。”

灯光下沈梦瑶的表情看得清清楚楚，满脸美味就在嘴边却不知从何下口的窘迫，袁老师便卷卷衣袖亲自上阵，开始深夜教学小灶。

“先把头发扎起来，虽然长发衬着肌肤很美，但之后会变得格外碍事。”

于是沈梦瑶听话地坐起身，撸下袁一琦手腕上的橡皮筋，用长指粗略地一下下梳理头发，拉开小皮筋将长发束成马尾状。

她高高抬起手肘在后脑勺忙活，四肢修长小腹紧绷，纤细的腰部和双峰向前挺立成凹凸有致的曲线，黑暗中唯一的光源照在她赤裸的胴体上像打了一束追光，白皙得发亮发虚，如艺术家刻刀下白色大理石的阿尔忒弥斯女神像，纯洁又沾染了情色，袁一琦咽了咽口水，指尖重复地敲击床垫，迫不及待等她理好头发后继续教导。

“手掌不要一直死死贴紧了肌肤，若即若离的距离更加敏感撩人。”

“若即若离？就像跳探戈吗。”不过现在对峙的攻守位对换了过来。

沈学生认真听罢提问，一边说着一边拱起手掌，做成弹琴的手势，跟着袁老师从唇角途经锁骨，缓缓弹拨至乳房，双乳的手感很好，细腻得像蛋羹，手掌轻易将其包裹，做点心一样搓揉和面，捏出各种形状。

“除了整个地揉捏乳房，乳尖是和耳垂一样敏感的地方，可以格外关照。”

沈学生调整姿势，听话地再度趴下，还举一反三地手掌拢住一侧，张嘴含住另一侧，手指和舌尖一左一右几乎同时扫过两侧的乳尖，于是暂停的呻吟声再度断断续续地从袁老师的唇齿间如流水般溢出来。

后续似乎不用再教学了，优秀学生已从短暂的指点中摸到了窍门，抛下最初的羞耻心，甚至引申出不错的延展，展示了良好的学习能力。

柔软的舌尖继续打转夹杂着吸吮，偶尔用牙齿轻咬拉扯，手掌包裹乳房，两指却爬上顶端夹住顶点反复摩擦，两处乳尖受不住青睐很快变硬挺立，颜色深得像快滴出血，沈梦瑶清晰感受到了身下频繁起伏并加重的呼吸声。

“怎么样，我学得好吗袁老师？”进入状态后，体味到掌握主动权的快乐，沈梦瑶忍不住得意起来，甚至学会了吊胃口，吐出口中含弄了好一会儿的朱果，挑逗意十足地问道，长指故意绕着乳晕左滑右滑就是不碰中间，像在水草间嬉戏的鱼。

“还行吧，没我强。”袁一琦两腮已经起了潮红，比平常总是精神又神气的她弱气了许多，于是在沈梦瑶看来已是沦入情欲深海后勉力支撑的强弩之末。

“是吗？为人师表可不能教学生说谎哦。”

一边说着一边伸手直接摸了一把隐密处，薄薄布料的中间果然已经被浸湿，沈梦瑶心里乐颠颠地放了把烟花，再估摸着位置，顺势用大拇指顶了顶充血的外核，袁一琦整个人一紧，脱口而出一声幼崽般奶声奶气的惊呼，脊背像猫一样弓起来。

“你，呼，才开了个头我怎么知道，你继续展示展示，完了我再点评。”面对一脸“你果然说谎”表情的沈学生，袁老师仍然怼了回来，但双手虚弱地挥舞几下，抓了把空气再扔掉，好像并没什么说服力。

既然如此，沈梦瑶依言继续课后随堂小测验。

她将手掌从内裤边缘探进，爬过茂密的森林，伸出食指和中指分开花瓣，试着浅浅深入滑溜的穴道，穴道四周的软肉向手指挤来，但身下人并无什么不适的反应，她心里十分不服气地想，果然这个人是死要面子不承认，明明已经湿到进入一根手指没什么阻碍了。

甬道有规律地收缩着，甚至有一丝吸力，主动带着手指往深处去，沈梦瑶试着动了几下，感觉到手指周围的穴道随之微微紧缩，手腕抵着的臀部也跟着不自觉扭了扭，再来回抽插几次，一股体液便迫不及待地涌出，汇入掌心，泥泞得一塌糊涂。

“脱掉吧，否则之后该没法穿出门了。”沈梦瑶谨慎地考虑到了结束后如何不引人注目地收场，说完没等袁一琦回答便托起她的臀部，拽下已经湿了一半的内裤，在空中抖了两抖，放于枕边后重回两腿之间，再度探索少女隐秘之地，这次进入了两根手指。

但手指加得还是有些急了，只吞下大约一个指节便被搅得难以动弹，沈梦瑶不忍强行加力，退出一根，一边奋力搅动一边伸出另一只手摸上尖尖的胯骨，温热的掌心摩擦紧贴着摩擦出一路火花，经由已渗出汗珠的小腹，攀上柔软的山丘，手掌大张开轻易就将乳尖拢在一起，左右同时撩拨。

“你行吗？放松一点。”

“什么啊！是你太快了，而且就算在下面，这个时候也不能说不行的好吗！”

袁一琦在这种气氛下竟然还能翻出白眼，沈梦瑶气鼓鼓地反思一定是自己太客气了，便将两腿根大大分得更开，复在两瓣阴唇间沾了些粘稠的花露，旋转手腕顶住穴肉的压力，再次将两根手指往里送。

“明白了，那意思就是行。”

当穴口差不多顺利吞下第一个指节后，沈梦瑶开始有规律地进行小幅度抽插，耳边很快传来了水声，听得正在动作的人打了个激灵，尝试进一步的深入。

袁一琦微阖着眼紧皱眉头，张着口，脖子和胸膛向上挺，似是难以承受层层叠叠的快感，整个人随着私密处手指进进出出的节奏律动，脑袋带着枕头一耸一耸的，单人床发出“咯吱咯吱”的响动。

“这个力度和速度可以吗？”沈梦瑶故意说让人难为情的话，却并不停下手里的动作，话音和下面啪啪作响的撞击声交织在一起，袁一琦额头布满细密的汗，将眼睛闭得更紧，像一条洗干净后沾满水珠，乖乖躺在砧板上任人宰割的鱼。

“不说话可不行。”未得到回答，沈梦瑶决定施以惩戒，她抓起一只脚腕将一条腿几乎呈90度竖着立住，手上速度暂时平缓下来，却侧过头用柔软的双唇亲吻小腿。

“嗯？”新加入的爱抚让闭眼的人从鼻子里漏出一声克制的轻哼，脚尖随着亲吻勾起，气力一松，握住脚腕的手上增加不少重量。

上床前只来得及蹬掉了鞋子，无心把袜子也脱下，白色的绵料包裹着袁一琦的脚，小小的毛茸茸的，好可爱。沈梦瑶的眼神深邃了几分，强势地抓过脚腕，沿着腿肚慢慢往下亲吻，每一回触碰都引起一阵战栗，脚趾忽而分开忽而抓紧，像被抚摸得极为舒坦的高傲的猫，羞于翻出肚子呼噜呼噜地叫，只能从一抓一放的爪子上看出惬意愉悦。

很快便吻到了大腿根处，稍作停留，最后理所当然地到达下面隐密处的唇瓣，先轻轻试探性地舔过充血挺立的阴蒂，再加力反复横扫，同时配合着手指，深深浅浅地戳进抽出。

“缓一缓，哈～你先缓一缓。”在舌手并用下，袁一琦终于忍不住认了怂，柔软的舌尖绽放开无数味蕾小颗粒，凹凸得刚刚好，随着舔舐一遍又一遍摩擦阴蒂和里面的核，从这里为起点向全身经脉蔓延开电流酥麻的那种痒，一波波快感带起轻微的痉挛，心底有什么东西控制不住地想穿过喉咙冲出来。

她有些分不清现在是痛苦还是欢愉，说不出下身是在往源头迎合还是往回躲避，来势汹汹的快感将到达极点时似乎难以辨认，胸膛和腰肢弯成弓向上顶着，双手攥成拳头紧贴床板，脚尽力抬起不敢乱动，害怕会踢到俯在自己双腿间的头。

袁一琦开始后悔自己的教学，这个学生的学习能力和先天条件也太好了些，她不但已经找到了穴道里那处褶皱，而且天生修长的手指轻而易举回回准确顶到敏感处，每每蹭过都引起一阵收不住的呻吟和颤抖，此时在上位的人兴奋上了头后，任何的求饶也止不住沈梦瑶在自己体内横冲直撞。

“够了，已经够了。”见身上奋力动作那位没有理睬，袁一琦忍不住再度软声求饶，欢愉深刻到比眼睛先一步记住了沈梦瑶手指骨节的长度宽度，闭上眼都能想想出下面进进出出靡靡泥泞的样子，甬道被塞得满满的，所有理智都已崩盘，但她不知道自己现在的哭叫声只会让沈梦瑶更加上头，抽插更加猛力。

太激烈了！我可没有教这些啊！袁一琦欲哭无泪，她彻底放下了架子，几乎是哭着一边从鼻子里挤出声音一边念那个名字：“沈梦瑶！沈梦瑶！”

沈梦瑶抬起头，两指随着自己被哭喊出的名字，被搅得越来越紧，能感觉到大约是快到了，仗着习舞之人韧带不错，将袁一琦的腿往前压到她自个儿的肩上，把直达欢愉的通道打开到最大，随后欺身压上光溜溜汗涔涔的胴体，一边用带有私密味道的唇堵住袁一琦咿咿唔唔出声的嘴，伸出舌尖在口腔内吸吮、交缠，一边手上开始纯动力式的最后冲锋。

如果袁一琦没有在被做到顶点时失口咬破自己下唇，那她大概会更满意，但这个人只是满怀歉意地舔干净唇上的血腥味，头抵在肩上闭目平复了十多分钟，休息够了，便趁自己累得双臂无力动弹，猛一翻身将位置调了个个儿，泪痕尚未擦干净，眼角的水渍在灯光下亮晶晶的，笑得有一些邪气，弓身叼住一角将内裤拽下来，催促着：“我们抓紧时间，离天亮没多久了。”

手指伸向沈梦瑶同样湿得一塌糊涂的隐密处，接下来是一场新的对战。


	5. Chapter 5

次日早上，袁一琦反复长按了好一会儿开机键，终于尴尬确认手机在连开了几个小时的手电筒后，的确是电量耗尽彻底关机了，沈梦瑶划开自己的手机屏幕，清楚显示已是九点多，二人在吧台上的机器里借了一个充电宝，细心地把“犯罪”现场和自己收拾好再偷偷从酒吧后门溜走。

“那，咳咳，再见。”拦了辆出租让需要比丈夫先到家的沈梦瑶先走，双手背于身后站在车外的袁一琦进行礼貌道别。

“嗯，下次再见。”

非常客气，像送vip顾客出门的服务生说着“欢迎下次光临”，不能释放爱意，没有道别吻，这是二人应当付出的代价。

下次光临比预想的快得多，并未隔多久，也就是几个小时后的当天晚上，沈梦瑶盯着微信发来的［我晚上要去酒吧还充电宝并试探羊姐有没有发现什么异常，你来吗］，理直气壮地回复了［好］，再翻出对话框告诉一墙之隔的丈夫晚上约了朋友出去吃饭。

实在是这个理由充分得无可挑剔，没道理拒绝。

尽管除了还充电宝和试探羊姐，她们还做了一些其他事，比如穿着更换后的衣服相约在狭窄的厕所里接吻，不过也只是接吻。

羊姐几天前为了给酒吧搞点新花样吸引酒客，挂出了乐队招聘的通知，今天有一个四人小乐队来应聘，绵羊便让他们趁着现在没几个人先在升降台上试试手，万一技术不怎么样也不会被喝倒彩，砸了酒吧招牌。

袁一琦盯着手机坐在高脚椅上晃着腿，她得在沈梦瑶进厕所至少五分钟后再跟进去，漫百无聊赖地看着台上那四个人，一个挎着木吉他拿着话筒，一个人抱了把双头电吉他，一个人抱着芬达贝斯，还有一位被围在组装起来的架子鼓之间时不时踩一脚敲一棒子，四人自顾自稀稀落落地试音。

音乐恰好在她被突然打开门时伸出的手拽进厕所最里间时响起，竟然是经典的《加州旅馆》，袁一琦一边环上沈梦瑶的腰稳住了脚，一边暗笑，竟然演奏这种并不简单的经典曲目，若是没几分本事岂不是会加倍丢脸。

没想到虽然看上去不太起眼，这个乐队的水平还算马马虎虎，一串吉他音像游走在沙漠里的沙蜥般灵活地引出前奏，低沉的鼓点和沙锤应和地随之而来，每个鼓点和“沙沙”声仿佛敲击在心上，尤其在这面贴面的狭小空间里，自带悲伤迷惘的曲调加上满怀的温香暖玉，奔腾的血液一波波催促心脏有力地跳动，将亢奋因子运输至全身，两个胸膛里的心跳声加在一起如雷锤响，明明仅仅几个小时前才进行过亲密的交流，但现在又迅速再度被一阵浓稠的潮湿雾气笼罩了，袁一琦捧着沈梦瑶的脸颊，大拇指触摸双唇，手指发抖喉咙发干。

先是试探性的浅尝，如对战前绅士的行礼寒暄。进厕所之前，羊姐大胆地给沈梦瑶试调了一杯龙舌兰日出，尽管掺了不少的橙汁、石榴糖浆，仅仅抿一小口后仍然被辣得说不出话。

被羊姐牢牢阻隔在酒精之外的袁一琦现在在情人唇瓣上尝到了酒精蒸馏特有的浓烈味道，并且愈加旖旎醇香，从舌尖到喉咙再到鼻腔，燃起一路的火花，让人上瘾。她们一吻接着一吻，逐渐牵引着勾出舌尖相互纠缠，一股酥麻的痒从尾椎骨钻进大脑头皮层，跟着电吉他极有质感的电音噼里啪啦蔓延至全身。

然后发展成绵长的深吻，像《歌剧魅影》高潮的那个大长段，胸腔大幅度起伏，像比赛，像证明谁爱得更多更深。沈梦瑶被压制得控制不住往后仰，若不是袁一琦双臂稳稳地搂住，真怕会一个不小心一屁股栽在瓷实的马桶上，嘴唇似乎已经有些红肿，甚至颅内有轻微的混沌感，她已有些跟不上节奏，但亦舍不得分开。

厕所外来应聘的乐队一直循环演奏着《加州旅馆》，这首歌经典得她去认真搜索过歌曲背后的故事，有种说法是这是创作者在吸毒致幻后半梦半醒状态下的产物，歌词一开头的colitas就是最直接的证明。

不论是不是真实的，沈梦瑶自觉当下状态也差得不远了。酒吧里配合着开了红红绿绿的彩色灯光，光影映在厕所白色塑料天花板上每隔几秒换一种颜色，一浪浪地变幻浮动，像Y城夜晚粼粼的江面，人仰着在摸不到边的水里荡啊荡的，袁一琦一波接一波的深吻则是唯一牵引的绳。

似乎跟着这首曲子一同产生幻觉，有人握着一瓶粉色香槟张开双臂微笑着说“欢迎来到堕落者的天地”，战火翻涌硝烟飞扬的天际下天使同魔鬼持刀剑挥刺，热浪与昏暗交替充斥在眼前。

虽然中午回到家后，独自坐在卧室努力冷静了好一会儿，但躺床上合上眼准备补觉时，仍然为这个不得了的新秘密辗转反侧惶恐不安，没人知道这段开始即死路的关系能苟延残喘多久。

总之注定了迟早会毁灭在新规和世俗的严苛法则跟束缚里吧，她想，她们的结局会像夜幕下的烟花，极致灿烂一把后永远地冷寂消散，留不下任何痕迹，这不是迈出这一步时就清楚的吗，但如果再让她选择一次，哪怕说和袁一琦偷情不过是从一片死海移到另一片死海，那她也宁愿选择溺毙在她的浪潮里。

这样说也没错，对她来说，袁一琦就像是毒药，勾得人心甘情愿犯下重罪，自甘堕落做欲望的囚徒，任灵魂在不见光的场所被放逐，吻得有些晕乎乎的沈梦瑶挣扎着看了眼袁一琦，睫毛尖儿像蝴蝶翅羽一样扑棱，复而狠狠地闭上眼睛，再度全身心投入欲望的深渊。

袁一琦在曲目循环到不知道第多少遍时先一步走出厕所。

“他们怎么还在演奏《加州旅馆》啊？我记得这首歌没那么长的啊”她自觉地翻出一罐可乐，一边等几分钟后会从厕所里出来的沈梦瑶给自己打开拉环，一边问埋头玩儿手机的羊姐。

“好听就多来几遍呗。”多金的酒吧老板许杨玉琢任性地说：“诶瑶瑶呢？我怎么没看到她。”

“哦她好像不舒服，在厕所蹲一会儿。”袁一琦嬉皮笑脸地答道。嗯，深吻后的轻度缺氧也算不舒服，她想起刚刚沈梦瑶软了脚扒拉着自己的肩，十分不服气地问，为什么她明明小两岁肺活量却大那么多。

“因为唱歌厉害的人肺活量都挺好的吧，以后我教你唱歌。”胜利者洋洋得意，不过后来教了很多次后变成了 “你想听什么我唱给你听就行。”

当然也不能老是去酒吧，且不说羊姐，那里还有一个常客——执法人员张昕呢，虽然后面碰到几次，交流一番后发现她似乎是个不错的人，和羊姐关系也蛮好，但偷情这种不能暴露于光天化日之下的事，知道的人越少越好。

于是她们也尝试约在其他地方，一般是袁一琦大学宿舍，离最后离校时间还有几个月，其他三个室友先后离开了，房间便只属于袁一琦一人，现在则多了一个沈梦瑶。

但也不能老是去学校，过于频繁容易引起旁人的注意，得找寻新场所，有过两次是在商场。

会先正儿八经地逛衣裤看鞋子，一个揉搓柔顺的衣料，另一个一只手绕过脖子搭在肩膀一侧，另一只手借着衣服死角玩指尖追逐的游戏，但只停留短短几秒，转身时假装不经意地用膝盖蹭过大腿惊动裙边，手指恋恋不舍地摸过腰际再分离，如果恰好销售人员无暇盯着她们，便折身更亲昵地凑得极近，嗅一口衣领上喷洒的香水味。

这样光天化日下的游戏似乎刺激加倍，二人试探得上了瘾，待互相从对方瞳孔里看到流转的火焰后，便一起坐直升电梯到商场最顶层楼，顶楼原本被一家大型连锁健身房独占，几个月前倒闭了再没有新商家入驻，于是几乎没什么人流，她们便躲在那一层的卫生间消火降温。

一定要先耐心地将上衣脱下后挂好才能开始后面的动作，这是偷情的诀窍，否则事后会给从容逃离现场增添不小的麻烦和风险。

但袁一琦幼稚地喜欢一边解扣子一边见缝插针地随着退下的外衣，在逐渐裸露出的胸口处印上一个个椭圆的红痕，红红白白错落分布，像斑驳的叶影，沈梦瑶张开手掌挡得住这里就遮不住那里，她气急败坏压低了声音说：“先把衣服挂好了再开始，你一分钟也等不了吗！”

“没事，我有分寸的，只吻在胸口这样不会露出来的地方，其它位置很轻的。”然后抱紧剥干净了的眼前人，将剩下的抱怨悉数堵在嘴里。

不过计划得再好也没有绝对的周全，第二次就差点闹出个大事故。她们关好单间的门后，上衣早已挂上挂钩，裙子的材质不怕皱便没有解开，只除掉了纯棉的内裤，袁一琦从后面抱住沈梦瑶，一边在肩膀和后背留下一路透亮的水痕，一边撩起裙子一角，小臂摩擦着小腹，穿过平原，在沾满露水的秘密花园里慢慢探索。

她们说好了胸口处可以留有吻痕，肩胛骨以下的背也可以，肩膀不可以，手臂不可以，简而言之就是安全起见，吊带背心和短裤遮不住的地方都不行。

沈梦瑶被快感刺激得弓着背，既陷入愉悦不可自拔又为肩膀上舔咬的牙齿提心吊胆，袁一琦伸出另一只蒙住她的眼睛，惩罚性地轻轻蹭了一下充血的阴蒂，提示她当下得专心一些。

下面早已湿得一塌糊涂，中指埋进去两个骨节，没动几下就响起清脆的水声，正当沈梦瑶咬着嘴唇快控制不了溢出零碎的呻吟时，厕所的大门突然被推开，一阵沉重的脚步伴随“叮叮咚咚”似乎是桶和钢管撞击的声音响亮回荡在不大的空间。

好像是清洁工？正渐入佳境的二人同时一个激灵，袁一琦甚至真真切切感觉到下面夹住中指的穴道也猛的收紧了。

不会吧不会吧，没有商户的楼层也会有清洁工来吗？袁一琦满头黑线，暂时停止了动作，将毛茸茸的脑袋轻轻靠在前面人的颈窝。

清洁工经过二人躲藏的隔间，走到最里面，重重地把桶和拖把之类的丢在地上，然后走回大约门口洗手台的位置。

“别怕，她一会儿会出去。”趁着清洁工将洗手台旁边池子的水龙头大大打开，自来水“哗哗”飞溅在瓷砖上，袁一琦偏偏头轻声说，她并没有慌，甚至恶趣味地借着外面不小的响动继续抽动手指，下面的水声被外面的水声完美掩盖。

沈梦瑶慌乱地扭过侧脸，眼角涂满了绯红，皱着眉瞪圆了眼睛叫袁一琦这时候别开玩笑，袁一琦露出一副纯良的笑，实际却假装没看懂，手上不仅没停，反而近水楼台地轻轻往送到嘴边的耳垂吹气。

卫生间的换气扇系统被打开，发出沉闷的嗡鸣，有一个通风口正好在二人躲藏的隔间，凉凉的气流劈头盖脸地吹乱了额上碎发，但丝毫未缓解燥热，沈梦瑶自觉现在的体温烫得可以烧开水，体内一抽一抽的手指更是在看热闹不嫌事大般的加火。

明明你也是身处热闹之中的啊！心里咆哮着，只能自个儿出手把在体内作乱的那根手指抽出来，偏偏袁一琦的手指弯成勾状，离开时刚好蹭过那块褶皱，沈梦瑶差点脱口哼出声，咬紧牙关缓过来后，忿忿转身投入袁一琦怀里箍紧了腰，想狠狠咬一口肩膀又不能咬。

但没想到的是，清洁工并没有如袁一琦估计的那样很快出去，相反开始一个个打开单间隔门做起了清扫。大约是独自在顶楼又是弯腰又是起身地刷马桶和拖地，心情不佳，下手便十分的重，乒乒乓乓不断响起金属器械撞在瓷砖和塑料隔板上的声音，每清扫完一个隔间就会听到薄薄的门板 “啪”地一下被用力砸过去。

反锁了门赤裸地躲在其中一个隔间的二人，这才突然意识到了问题的严重性，虽然听上去按照顺序至少还有四个才轮到她们，但这是迟早的事。

低头看看门板下方，还好是全封闭的，从外面完全看不到内部的情况，貌似目前最好的方法就是装作门是被人恶作剧反锁了，除非清洁工异常较真，非要立马拿工具把门强行搞开。

她们做最坏的打算，趁断断续续清扫的响动，轻手轻脚地先把衣裤整理妥当，沈梦瑶强忍痒意听袁一琦贴着耳洞叫她万一门被打开了就挑避开摄像头的路先跑，别管她，她这样没上婚姻系统的人被发现了也跟犯罪沾不上边。

附耳叮嘱完后，袁一琦的眼里写满了轻松和满不在乎，似乎天塌了也不用怕，沈梦瑶紧张得脑子里一片空白，只知道拽紧她的手指，只有这样才能稍稍镇定下来。

万幸的是，反锁的门正好如了不耐烦清扫工作人的意，她推了两把，再用劲踹了两脚，嘴里叽叽咕咕说什么“哼锁了正好”和一些脏话，骂骂咧咧地转身直接去往下一个隔间了。

等清洁工拖着沉重的清洁用具和脚步声走出厕所，过了足足三分钟后，二人才彻底放心地长舒一口气。

“怎么样，这样独特的经历有趣吗？”袁一琦故意轻松地问。

“有趣个头！”沈梦瑶掐了一把腰上的软肉，平整的衣服顿时塌下去一块，顾不上心软继续气势汹汹追问：“你干嘛让我先跑，你想让我丢下你吗！”

“我没事，但绝不能让她看到甚至记住你的模样嘛，即使我们衣冠整齐，而且是同性别，万一她见多识广猜到了怎么办？”

“所以这辈子都只能这样偷偷摸摸吗？万一真被发现了，那就大家一起沉没吧。”一个声音低低的，近乎呢喃。

听着怀里人情绪渐渐不对，袁一琦赶紧出言拉回来：“不可以哦，往后好好的日子还长呢。”

“比如现在。”

缓解糟糕心情最快捷的方式就是拉扯着坠入情欲的网，貌似没头没脑的话语刚说完，沈梦瑶感到上衣下摆再度被撩起，一只温热的手掌溜进来，拂过山峦，停留在乳尖摩擦打转，暧昧的火花再度升温充盈，溪涧干涸的河道重新喷涌出清泉。

“我们速战速决。”袁一琦一边将指节再次埋入温暖滑腻的甬道一边耳语，于是万分不安的人渐渐张开了嘴唇小喘，喘息声和水声交织成一首安魂曲。

可沈梦瑶觉得自己哪怕在安魂曲下，依旧欢愉到极致产生了幻觉，她现在明明被袁一琦紧紧搂着，在马桶与门板间狭窄的余地抵死缠绵，清洁工离开时还顺手关了灯，眼前却为何会发白到眩晕，像躺在没有任何遮蔽物的沙漠里，眼睁睁看从地平线跳出一轮太阳。

原本漆黑的大漠亮如白昼，赤裸的她们被暴露在光天化日之下，避无可避，沈梦瑶蜷缩着将自己嵌进后面卖力动作者的臂弯内，双手牢牢捂住两眼，似是无法承受光明的审判。

经历这次意外后，二人制订出更详细的规则，例如绝不在无法封闭及无法从内反锁的场所，更不能去会留下身份记录的旅馆开房，在有摄像头的地方尽量表演出普通好友的模样，发微信约见面一律用玩儿、吃饭、逛商场等代指，绝不明言。这些都是说不上有多少隐私的大数据时代下的求生准则。

她们在枯燥沉闷的工作日计划、期待，在规规矩矩的面目下勾勒周末的行程安排，虽说是偷情，但二人在这方面都没什么心理负担，偷情本身是可耻的，可在秩序崩坏后的当下，上面先一步破坏规则，那就别怪大家也不守序了。

当然也不是出来见面就一定会做那档子事儿，有时候会去学校的图书馆。校图书馆一年前才修建完毕，所有设施都崭新，尤其在倒数第二层楼最深处，别出心裁地单独隔出一块区域铺就一整面落地窗，沿窗修了一溜宽矮的柜子，里面可供放书，上面则可坐人。

这儿相对其他楼层少了很多学生光顾，大概因为并不是适合自习的摆设，她们便各自找几本感兴趣的书，寻一处有树荫的区域，一块儿落落大方地靠坐在宽宽的柜子上，一人耳里塞一只耳机，一边刷歌单一边看闲书消磨时光。

有时候读到什么有趣的地方，沈梦瑶喜欢立马偏过头来指给袁一琦分享，零星的阳光穿过树荫撒进来，给朝着窗外那一半脸庞的轮廓镀上一层鎏金，如果图书馆人极少，便撂下书，索性枕在袁一琦大腿上，头躲进上半身的阴影，仰头安安静静地看着情人，笑得又深情又傻气，怎么说呢，就像夜风的温柔吧。

如果说肌肤的碰撞摩擦是欲望上的填补，那么在这里则是心灵上的慰藉，同为女孩子真的方便，是天生的保护层，怎么亲密打闹只会被当做感情好，只要不太过分就不会惹得旁人投来异样的眼光，也只有在此时，她们才可放心置身于光天化日之下，安心享受普通情侣唾手可得的静好岁月，在窒息之余偷得片刻的喘息。

她们蒙着面纱垫着脚尖，在滚烫的铁板和三尺厚的冰面间横跳，同千寻一样以为屏住呼吸就能瞒过神明，或者说以为至少还能捏着鼻子在长桥上潜行很久，或者说其实心里什么都明白，只是自欺欺人地闭上眼装作身处永恒的乐园，甘愿麻痹。

直到张昕私下突然约了她在咖啡馆见面，见面第一句话是：“你知道吗，画皮画虎难画骨，人心是最难以琢磨透的。”

还是被发现了？

一股寒气从脚趾冻到头发丝，像深冬里掉进了冰窟窿，沈梦瑶控制不住地微微耸了耸肩，努力稳住视线隐藏慌乱。

但张昕怎么会知道？难道是羊姐？不会，且不说从未告诉羊姐，就算她猜出来了也没那么不知轻重。

“你和袁一琦的事不是绵羊告诉我的。”张昕看出沈梦瑶的疑惑，直接出言否认：“我偶尔问你们最近怎么没来玩儿了，她还刻意把话题岔开，是我猜出来的，毕竟作为执法人员，有一些职业敏感度的。”

“而且我这次约你见面并不是因为我发现你们俩有什么，是你的丈夫杨先生，他昨天向我举报，说怀疑你背着他偷情。”


	6. Chapter 6

“这是假的，我没有偷情。”沈梦瑶听到自己干涩的声音。

“杨先生甚至列出了一个具体的怀疑对象，是你们单位一位姓赵的男士。”

“这是假的，我们没有偷情！”沈梦瑶重复了一遍，坚定又隐隐带了稍许怒气，她抬起头直直地正视张昕，两眼发亮，瞳孔闪过一丝不合时宜的喜悦。

张昕点了点头，继续说道：“我也是这样想的，他明显不是发现了袁一琦和你的事，我猜，不是被别人骗了，就是刻意诬陷另有目的，而且根据我的经验与直觉，往往后者可能性更大，目的或许是那笔赔偿金。总之杨先生在电话里的原话就是，你公司一位女同事看不过他长期被蒙在鼓里，明言你和单位一个人称老赵的有不正当关系，他接下来会亲自去核实，如果确有其事，会尽快再次跟我取得联系。”

“尽管那个所谓的证据肯定是假的，但如若他对你不怀好意，那一定会想尽办法让这个假证变得完美，所以你们最好多做些准备。”

张昕说的是“你们”。

“谢谢你。”这是第一个明确向她们表态并伸出手的人，沈梦瑶眼睛微微有点泛红，端起杯子抿了一小口水。

“没关系，虽然从我的职业角度讲，作为执法人员，明知却替你隐瞒甚至通风报信，这绝对是违纪的，并且从当下的新规上来说，你的确是违法犯罪了，但新规本身就是秩序崩坏下畸形的产物，大家都是受害者，所以我愿意尽自己所能地给予一些便利，保留少许温暖真挚的东西。”

“而且如果杨先生真是别有目的，例如为了得到那笔不小的罚金找人作假证，那我实在瞧不起他，比起为了罚金决定污蔑缔交了无形契约的妻子，在荒谬现下的世界和新规下挣扎求生的你们反而正大光明得多。你们尽快做些准备吧，我会假装配合他，看看到底是怎么回事，万一他最终决定向新规特别法庭提交对你们的起诉，我会尽早通知你们。”

出现了这样的紧急状况后，事情变得十分严肃了，于是在张昕找了沈梦瑶的当天，沈梦瑶和袁一琦就决定向羊姐坦白，本着尽量不在社交软件上留下痕迹的谨慎，约好第二日晚上在酒吧和羊姐当面说清楚。

沈梦瑶得等下班后再过来，袁一琦则早早去酒吧先解释，用委婉美化了许多的言语坦白后，看着原本心情不错地给自己倒了一杯酒的羊姐捏着细脚香槟杯，久久不动仿佛时间静止，从各种意义上惊得合不拢嘴，脸色一会儿青一会儿白，然后抬起空着的手狠狠敲了一个爆栗。

“羊姐羊姐，小心手疼。”袁一琦有心理准备，知道少不得被骂，缩着脖子抱着头乖乖挨了一下，随即岔开话题：“但真没想到杨先生会是这样的人。”义愤填膺地拍桌子，像在审判十恶不赦的坏人。

“袁一琦你轻点儿，一会儿桌上的杯子都给你震下去。”羊姐气鼓鼓地瞪了一眼，故意捏着嗓音没好气地说：“知人知面不知心嘛，我不也没想到两个朋友会合起伙来骗我啊，道理一样。”

绵羊一想到之前有次十分认真地感谢袁一琦让沈梦瑶变得活泼了许多的自己，就恨不得把这段蠢得不行的记忆删掉，这个臭小子当时还不要脸地说什么“帮助朋友是应该的”，科科，这种朋友，有点厉害。

“我们这不是不好意思嘛，还在措辞还在措辞，您别激动，小心酒洒了。”袁一琦讪讪地笑着，讨好地把羊姐手上的酒杯稳住。

“好了好了我也不说你们了，毕竟你们俩接下来要面对的事不是一般的麻烦，虽然本聪明羊当初大约看出来一点苗头，可没想到你俩这么快，真这么大胆。”

“嘿嘿，缘分到了就是一瞬间的事嘛。对了，张昕最近不会来了，她之后会作为举报受理人员一起上法庭，得避免和我们私下的关系被发现。”

“好，那目前需要做的是什么？”

“如果那个姓杨的只是受人蛊惑就最简单，在法庭上同那个怀疑对象进行对质，说清楚就好了，毕竟是根本不存在的事，但更大的可能性是这是一个故意设下的局，若是后者，那么杨先生一个人不可能办得到，背后一定有一个多人团伙，参与人不是与他关系特殊就是极为信任，所以我们需要尽可能掌握一些杨先生的交际信息，从小到大的都要，发小铁哥们什么的是关注重点，找出经常同他来往且极有可能是这次的合谋者，进而推测他们的思路和可能捏造的不利证据，根据推测想出反击的办法。”

“同时，利用他不知道张昕和我们是一伙儿的的弱点，多套一些话，目前我们唯一知道的好消息就是他的关注点是那位姓赵的同事，而非知道我的存在，证明虚假的事总比隐藏真相要简单吧。”

“行，虽然我这边不方便直接派人给那个姓杨的一些教训，但让手下搜集信息和资料一向是我们的长处，我一会儿就跟我爸说一声，借几个帮里的好手，哼我一定把他从出生之后到现在的信息统统都给找出来，知己知彼方能百战百胜！哎瑶瑶那个傻子，从头到尾都死犟着回避他任何的信息，当初我就劝她，就算是从安全角度，也该了解了解住在同一屋檐下的是个什么样的人啊！”

“过去的多说无益，总之祝我们成功吧。”袁一琦主动端起杯子轻轻碰了碰羊姐手里剔透的高脚杯。

“祝你们顺利渡劫。”

钥匙转了两转才打开房门，沈梦瑶松了一口气，庆幸杨先生没有在家，虽然正常情况他都不在家，虽然那只是一个不可能有真实证据的虚无指控，但房间里和心底始终环绕着驱不散的沉闷低压，就像在拥挤的早高峰地铁车厢遇到猥琐痴汉，大家都知道应该愤怒地踹裆或斥责，但只有受害者才能深切体会到控制不住的颤栗和莫名的羞耻心。

况且，自己的确是偷情了啊。

这样的日子已经持续快一周了，依旧是工作日不会有机会碰面，周末则外出或呆在各自房间，表面上维持这似乎和从前没有两样的相安无事，但就在两日前，杨先生再次打电话告诉张昕，在他的逼问下，那个姓赵的同事虽然仍不承认和自己妻子有不正当关系，但明显已经快撑不住，离拿到证据正式上诉估计不会很久了。

杨先生口口声声说铁证，却不愿继续讲下去，在张昕委婉地诱导他可以详细说说，好替他判断一下可靠性时，便像是恼羞成怒，隔着手机都能感觉到那边突然疾言厉色。

“我说是就是！作为和她朝夕相处同床共枕的丈夫，妻子的变化我还会察觉不到吗？你作为执法人员竟然不能体会受害者的心情，只知道问问问，我堂堂一个大男人，难不成要对外人把绿帽子说个清清楚楚？我敢打包票她肯定和那个姓赵的有问题！”

作为朝夕相处同床共枕的丈夫？真恶心，果然，张昕说过杨先生一定会矢口否认之前和沈梦瑶约好的分居，并且料定沈梦瑶同样会否认，否则二人都会因为故意欺骗执法人员的罪名受到惩罚。

杨先生口里那个姓赵的同事的确不陌生，其实是隔壁部门的领导，大家都叫他老赵，他们来往不算频繁，只是每月有固定的工作上的交接，沈梦瑶不太明白怀疑对象为什么会是他。

老赵比沈梦瑶大了十多岁，在新规之前就秉着百分百自愿和爱情同妻子结婚，不存在被迫的可能性，不过天妒良缘，妻子在一年多以前因为车祸，大脑受到重击变成了植物人，现在都还住在市医院的高级病房里。

根据新规细则，他其实随时可以申请解除婚姻关系，而且二人没有孩子，周围人也劝老赵已经仁至义尽了，别再耽误，抓紧时间离了赶紧找一个，但他深情地说和妻子的感情怎么怎么好，离婚的话放心不下，再加上他性格稳重，对谁都很和气的，倒是成为不少人心里的钦慕对象。

这段时间在公司，沈梦瑶天天都会和他碰面，但老赵表面上没有任何异样，依旧笑得和气，见到沈梦瑶在茶水间冲咖啡，还关心工作压力别太大了，注意劳逸结合，沈梦瑶有点尴尬地笑着应声“好”，满肚子疑问可什么也不能问，否则会暴露张昕。

如果杨先生说的是实话，那老赵应该是已经被质问过了，可除了有次单独把自己拉到办公室谈了半个多小时工作交接效率方面的事，再未找过自己一次，那么那大概只是杨先生虚张声势的谎言？或者老赵自身坦荡，所以觉得这只是一个上不得台面的骗子在瞎胡闹没必要告诉自己？

事实到底是什么？尽管张昕是执法人员，但听到的绝不会是完全真实的答案，只会是杨先生希望妻子在新规特别法庭上惨败而营造出的对自己有利的假相，同样的，四人私下的准备再充足也只是建立于推测假设之上，对方的底牌将只在法庭上打出，自己的临场应变才是决定判决结果的更大因素。

我能行吗？不行也得行！

离扯破脸已经越来越近了，明明是没做过的事，只需要证明无辜的自己是无辜的，沈梦瑶心里却一点没有底，各种压力与情绪笼罩头顶，像打翻了的调料盘，五味杂陈的，反而比当初等待强制婚配结果前几日更煎熬。

最初在得知丈夫偷偷向执法人员举报自己和同事偷情后，第一反应是愤怒，为了那笔赔偿金不惜捏造事实，如果不是恰巧和阿昕是朋友，即便并非事实，心慌意乱下也容易出错，被诈出和袁一琦的事不是没有可能。

其次是害怕，熟悉的压制感再度袭来，沈梦瑶突然后悔之前过于回避，现在遇到事儿了才发现除了知道他的名字，其它性格、父母家庭、成长经历什么的几乎是空白，被一拳打破了鼻子都不知该如何回击。哪怕现在疯狂补救，绵羊那边源源不断送来各处搜罗到的信息，但目前看来都普普通通的，没什么可疑的点。

张昕不方便线下见面，举报在即沈梦瑶也不适合常常出门晚归，于是她们四人约定白日各自搜寻记录疑点和想法，每日晚上关上门在微信上视频连线讨论。

尽管告诉自己一百遍不要害怕，袁一琦和羊姐也宽慰自己，骨子里仍然发抖，为未知的未来，为这场战役未知的结局，他们现在依旧是和平共处着，据阿昕说，杨先生打算下一周正式向新规特别法庭起诉，并且似乎自己也觉得做了坏事有些心虚，并不打算提前撕破脸，想让妻子收到了起诉书再做处理。

“你别害怕，这意味至少在收到判决书前你是绝对安全的，为了顺利拿到赔偿金，他不会提前做什么，而且你们工作日几乎不会碰面，周末就借口和朋友出门逛街，哪怕是演戏，也要假装什么都不知道，万万不能让他有所察觉，我这边会尽量稳住他。”张昕千叮咛万嘱咐，填鸭子一般把所有能想到的注意点都塞进她的脑袋。

我可以的，只是演平静而已，总比之前的演亲密恩爱好吧。沈梦瑶心想。

幸好他们这一年多来表面相处得还不错，微信之类的文字记录清晰可见，虽然相敬如宾，但在大多数在强制分配婚姻下过得鸡飞狗跳的人情形下，已经是极省心的和睦家庭了，大家多次商议后决定沈梦瑶在法庭上走柔弱风格，扮演一个无辜被污蔑的可怜妻子，争取挣得一点同情分。

最后一周很快过去了，离杨先生正式提交举报的日子就在明天。阿昕说杨先生和她约了周一一早就来单位把表格填好流程走完，预计沈梦瑶次日就能收到新规特别法庭的出庭通知。

为了树立新规的地位和权威性，上面特别简化了流程缩短了手续时间，一般当事人首日提交，次日通过邮寄方式送达通知，最迟第四日就能开庭，当庭宣判且为最终判决，除非有重大错误否则不接受上诉。

机会只有一次，成败在此一举。

周日沈梦瑶照常和袁一琦约了出来，这是暴风雨前最后一次见面。

她们在朝阳升起前出门，登上不算很高但也让人气喘吁吁的山顶看日出，在山脚冒着袅袅烟火气的摊位吃早点，然后去市里最大的游乐场玩儿跳楼机和摩天轮，吃咕噜噜冒泡的乳白色豆乳锅，去鲜花店买生机勃勃的花，挨个摸袁一琦学校各个熟悉的角落里各色流浪猫毛绒绒的脑袋。

也把宿舍的窗帘和单人床上挂的遮光布拉得严严实实，躺在这一方暂时被围起来的逼仄空间相拥着抚慰。

袁一琦神神秘秘地列了一个长长的单子，标题为情侣之间必做的一百件事，自欺欺人地拉着沈梦瑶妄图在一天之内做完，她神情认真地说这样很有仪式感。仪式感或许俗气但不可或缺，就像小时候上舞台表演一定要涂成猴屁股并在眉间点一个红点，颜色过于鲜艳妆容有些劣质、廉价，但没有就是不行。

可一天之内当然做不完一百件事，哪怕打车拼命辗转于四处，一百的二分之一都没法完成，沈梦瑶心有愧疚，在枕席间便加倍补偿。

侧躺着相拥更省力，沈梦瑶将少女的身体打开，耐心地升温，等湿润后再旋转着手腕往身体深处顶，空余的另一只手五指大大张开，死死扣住袁一琦削瘦的肩头，嘴里伸出尖尖的牙齿研磨娇嫩的肌肤，复而再安慰般地用软舌轻舔。

袁一琦有些疼，身侧身前都如此，身侧胳膊肘尖尖的骨头和躬起的肩胛骨被用力抵在宿舍硬梆梆的床板上，身前好几处被又圆又尖的牙齿研磨，被长指并拢反复进入再抽出，可这样似乎更让人兴奋，疼痛感带来更深层次的快乐。

她一边断断续续地随着律动哼哼，一边敏锐地察觉到今天的沈梦瑶十分不一样的，一反平时的温柔，抿紧双唇不出声，动作有些歇斯底里有些疯，黑亮的瞳孔燃着两团青红的烈焰，像参加末日狂欢派对，她不停地将手指放进来，指尖屈起刮蹭褶皱，似乎妄图找到合适的位置，扎根进肉中生长在一块。

这场性事激烈得像在搏击，背脊的骨节向内弓起又受不住地向后弯折，汗水迸溅到身下被子和肌肤发出 “吧嗒”声，潮湿隐秘的交合处的水声随喘息合拍，整个上下两层的金属床铺被摇晃出“嘎吱嘎吱”的响动。

薄薄的门板挡不住多少声音，事实上周遭环境比那次商场厕所好不了多少，偶尔有推着行李的毕业生走过时，“嗡嗡”的滑轮滚动与脚步声交叉回荡在空空的走廊，沈梦瑶便暂缓手上动作，嘴上却不闲着，张口叼住袁一琦的软肉，等门外安静了再继续节拍。

袁一琦无暇观察痕迹，但觉得大概已在亢奋下被研磨出深淤的痕迹，她知道沈梦瑶十分缺失安全感，最明显的例子是她从来直呼名字，哪怕床笫之间也不叫什么亲昵的称呼，同样不让袁一琦叫，问她她就垂着眉眼沉默，过好一会儿才说若是靠珍贵的东西过近，宝物便会被惊走，害怕失去这段堕落但唯一让她觉得灵魂完整地活着的感情。

她又变得胆小，某种意义上来说甚至比当初更甚，坚定却惶恐，如惊弓之鸟，好像所有的勇气一股脑地，在向袁一琦迈出那一步的那个夜晚就用尽了。

尤其在知道杨先生向张昕举报后变得格外焦虑，晚上四人连麦视频时都能看出脸上化了妆也遮不住的疲倦，袁一琦除了把每日闭眼前睁眼后的所有时间都花在完善计划、一遍遍翻阅羊姐搜来的杨先生信息上，并没其他什么办法。她恨不得有变小的神通，能藏在沈梦瑶衣兜里，24小时陪在她身边目不转睛地盯着，像盯夏日里一会儿大一会儿小的雨，呆在屋里的人万分不安，忍不住每隔几分钟就望向窗外，确认是否仍在落。

这样想着，袁一琦心疼又心酸，伸长手臂按紧她，将嘴唇凑到肩膀想要安慰亲吻。

“别，你别碰我，下周就要上法庭了，万一留下什么痕迹就真说不清了。”奋力动作的沈梦瑶惊得抖了一抖，一边说一边迅速将肩头闪开。

“放轻松，别那么紧张，我们会赢的。”袁一琦将她拉近，低下头抵在她的肩窝，这样就不会被发现混在咿咿唔唔的抽噎中溢出的泪水。

她们在狭窄的单人床上翻滚，登上云端又重重跌下，反复登上去再重重地跌下来，随着鼻腔里冲出来的急促喘息和两条细长的腿紧紧搅在一起，二人严丝合缝地契合为一体，像上辈子、上上辈子、上上上辈子就生在一起的并蒂花。

周二下午，沈梦瑶果然收到了一封来自新规特别法庭的起诉状，她按照事先商量好的剧本，立马同丈夫打电话询问怎么回事。

“你有什么好生气的，生气的不该是平白无故戴了顶绿帽子的我吗？”杨先生竟然演得还要好，先发夺人地抢占道德高地，煞有其事地为不存在的事情发火，不露出一丝缝隙，沈梦瑶隔着电话都觉得有唾沫星子溅到肌肤的绒毛上，凶得有一瞬间以为自己真犯了什么罄竹难书的大错。

“你一定是弄错了，我和老赵只是普通同事，平常因为工作，接触才会多一些。”沈梦瑶故意作卑微状，低声下气地解释，她需要进一步多问一些，杨先生说得越多，能够分析的内容越多，才越有利于她们开庭前尽可能做准备。

“我有没有弄错你心里最清楚，虽然你们两个人渣谁也不承认，但我手里已经有其它的证据了，你们就等着受报应吧。”杨先生的声音十分得意地从手机里传出，像个抹白了眼皮和鼻尖的丑角在耀武扬威地上蹿下跳，从前熟悉的礼貌绅士不复存在，褪下伪装后瞬间变了一个人。

“证据？没有的事能有什么证据？你别是被人哄骗了吧。”沈梦瑶故意用轻视的语气，希望他继续往下说。

但杨先生没有上钩，只是单纯发泄着愤怒和不满，翻来覆去骂骂咧咧的，再不复当初第一次见面时的温文尔雅。

“我没有做过就是没有做过，你不信我们今晚可以当面对峙。”沈梦瑶装出疲倦不堪的声音，继续诱导。

“对峙？你别妄想了，这段时间我会自己出去住，一想到你背着我偷情就觉得恶心！开庭前我都不想再看到你！”然后啪地一声挂掉了电话。

虽然这只是演戏地周旋，也明知杨先生只是为了达成他阴暗目的而故意说出的台词，但“报应”和“恶心”这两个词还是深深刺痛了沈梦瑶的心，层层叠叠的窒息感棉絮一般压得人喘不过气，丝丝密密的妄图钻进鼻腔里，与灰色情绪在肺部搅成一团无法消化的毒。

即使她们心里对于这并没什么负罪感，但道德层面公认的对偷情行为的唾弃，以及普罗大众对同性恋情有意无意流露出的鄙夷，塑造出一个密不透气的大罩子，兜头将世人全圈在里面，你只能选择顺从或伪装，否则不配合的演员会收到人力的“报应”。

事实已经很清楚了，这就是针对她专门设下的局，几个心怀不同目的的人为了同样龌龊的欲望走到一起，杨先生应该是为了赔偿金或者更多，其他仍未显露的幕后人，不知道又是为了瓜分什么而来。

将手机撂在茶几上后，沈梦瑶坐在沙发上缓了缓，努力平复心情镇定下来，默默咀嚼刚刚的对话内容，等待晚上应该是最后几次的连麦视频。


	7. Chapter 7

新规特别法庭的配备较为简单，最高处面向大家的只有一个审判长和审判员，下方坐了一个负责做记录的书记员，两旁分别是原告被告和他们各自的律师，庭下允许群众听庭，但只限当事人亲人、同本案相关者及当事人允许的人。

沈梦瑶跟随引路的工作人员走向左边的被告位置，转身时装作不经意地向台下扫了一眼，除了作为与本案衔接的执法人员而必须在场的张昕，绵羊和视线跟随自己转动的袁一琦，公司老赵，还有一个陌生女子。

那个陌生女子是谁？她自然是杨先生那边的人了，沈梦瑶尝在脑子里匹配羊姐搜集到的所有信息，但似乎没有哪个表姐妹堂姐妹对得上脸，身为听庭上唯一到场的原告方那边的人，难道和他的底牌证据有关吗？

至于老赵，前天下午收到新规特别法庭的邮寄通知后，沈梦瑶终于可以光明正大地去问这件在心里梗了许久的事，她在次日中午趁着办公室人都走了，悄悄去隔壁办公室问了老赵，老赵一脸难以置信，似乎和自己猜想的一样，连着说了好几句抱歉，直言还以为是骗子胡闹，根本没放在心上。

“真不好意思，我是不是误了你大事儿了？”老赵十分愧疚地问，从皮质转椅上直起身，手掌交叉相握，全然没有当领导的架子。

“没关系，我也没想到杨先生会这样做，昨天收到法庭信件时震惊得好一阵都没缓过来。”沈梦瑶有些不好意思，毕竟老赵只是一个无辜被殃及的深爱病妻的好人，被污蔑与自己偷情的谣言若是传到了公司或亲戚耳中，对他更是一种人格上的侮辱。

“这样吧，你们什么时候开庭啊？我陪你去法庭听庭吧，虽然我一直都坚决否认了和你有不正当关系，但万一杨先生旧事重提，我可以及时充当极有说服力的证人来反驳他。”

听庭上的听众可以临时请求作为重要证人参与举证，沈梦瑶想了想觉得不错，便答应了。

随着书记员宣布法庭纪律，审判长核对双方基本身份信息，一声清脆的法槌敲击声后，明面上的战斗正式拉开序幕。

“根据起诉书上的内容，原告杨xx起诉被告沈xx在已有合法配偶的前提下与公司同事赵xx偷情，导致夫妻感情破裂，违反新规藐视律法，诉求为被告方依据新规支付赔偿金，并解除婚姻关系。双方注意，当事人对自己的主张有责任提供真实可靠的证据，反驳请说明理由，陈述应围绕诉讼请求、争议事实等与案件有直接联系的内容进行，那么接下来由原告先进行陈述。”审判长神情严肃地说道，看向杨先生那一边，抬手示意他们优先发言。

第一轮过得很快，当事人都未开口，只是双方律师陈述事实、理由和要求，真正的交锋还在后头。杨先生那边意图十分明确，关键词只有三个：偷情、依规赔偿、判刑后解除婚姻关系。

是的，为维护新规的稳定与权威性，偷情被明确定为了重罪，除了由偷情方向另一方交付一笔数额不小的赔偿，还会面临最高十年的入狱刑罚，且婚姻关系视为失效。

上面很聪明地添加了入狱刑罚这个附加条件，毕竟若是单纯只需缴纳罚金，肯定会有不少人钻空子，例如夫妻二人合谋用金钱换取自由，有了刑罚后则使不少人打起了退堂鼓，牢狱之灾可没多少人愿意体验。

除了前两个，第三个倒是和我目的相同嘛。沈梦瑶在心里暗暗吐槽，随后又立马甩甩脑袋，打起精神，把杂七杂八的想法都清理干净，下一轮是最关键的举证和质证，大家的匕首都将随着图册缓缓的拉开而亮出来。

“我和我妻子能在国家的分配婚姻中遇到彼此万分的幸运，婚后感情一直很好。”杨先生讲故事一样声情并茂，沈梦瑶倒是第一次欣赏到他如此精湛的演技。

“系统的匹配很智能，我和妻子见面后相谈甚欢，互相觉得各方面都十分般配，领到结婚证的当天，我俩就迫不及待地顶着暴风雨去百货大楼买了一款大方而永不过时的戒指，寓意永恒不变的心，希望我们的爱情也能如此。”

顶着暴风雨倒的确，还为此各废了一双鞋折了一把伞，但迫不及待吗？明明是想把糟糕透顶的事挤在一天内全办完。沈梦瑶皱了皱眉，惊叹怎么有人生了一副如此厚的脸皮，把烂大街的普通戒指也形容得价值千金意义非凡，她被恶心得想扭头就走。

“虽然因为上下班时间几乎相错，工作日的见面次数屈指可数，但我们会在周末一起去逛商场和公园之类的创造美好的共同回忆，以上在之前执法人员抽查时做的回访记录也可以看到。”

“我以为我们可以这样平静但幸福地过一辈子，没想到有人偷偷做出了违背夫妻神圣契约和新规的事，经过求证，我现在确定，我的妻子竟然真的背着我和其他人偷情！”原本故作柔情的杨先生话锋一转，露出一副正义凌然又痛心疾首的面孔和声调。

“虽然我们夫妻俩在平日见少离多，但我们约好有什么事一定要在微信联系，例如朋友聚会公司聚餐，坦诚相待既有利于夫妻感情融洽，也可防止一方遇到什么意外不能及时采取措施。他们两个十分小心，事实上我很难有机会起疑心的，但大概是冥冥之中有因果报应，这还要从两个多月前她撒谎跟公司请假开始。”

两个多月前的请假？糟糕，杨先生说的是和袁一琦去Y城那一次！等等，他的目标不是公司的老赵吗？难道他欺骗了阿昕，其实早就已发现一切，老赵不过是烟雾弹，袁一琦才是真正想控诉的对象，那天在电话里的那一通咒骂不过是为了让我放松警惕！

沈梦瑶整个人差点坐不住，上半身不由自主地往前倾斜，拳头紧紧拽着，双目死死紧盯对面。

“请原告简洁陈述，尽快进入举证。”审判长大概是人情世事看得多了，多么曲折狗血的案情都见识过，听了杨先生故作的表演脸上没什么变化，严肃地敲了敲锤子，催促他赶紧进入正题。

“好的，接下来就是重点，简单来说就是我妻子在两个月前跟公司请了一个病假，但实际上她并没有去医院，而是和一个朋友去了隔壁Y城，这个从我们俩的聊天记录、车票和公司OA上的请假流程都是可以查到的。”

“我在得知她提交给公司的请假理由后十分疑惑，好奇是什么人能让她宁可撒谎也要一同去外地旅行，但本着对伴侣的信任什么也没问，只是叮嘱她注意安全。”

“可一旦起了这个念头，那一丝怀疑便常常盘旋在心上，加上她从Y城回来后就时不时捧着手机敲敲打打，还三番五次的几乎每个周周末都出去，说是和朋友聚餐，甚至偶尔工作日晚上也出去，长此以往我终于忍不住嫉妒之心的煎熬，有一回偷偷跟了出去，看她到底是和什么人干什么。”

听到这里，不说沈梦瑶鞋子里的脚趾牢牢扣着鞋底，台下听庭的绵羊和袁一琦也屏住了呼吸，掌心渗出细密的汗液，但她们连眼神交流都不敢尝试，更是什么也做不了，在进入法庭前，手机便已被收去统一暂时保管，消息递不进来也传不出去，之前每夜拼尽全力的准备终究只是辅助，变化永远比计划快，心里满满使不上劲的无力感。

“不过万幸的是看到妻子的确只是和几位女性朋友普通地吃饭逛街，我松口气，甚至十分内疚，觉得自己不该不信任亲密的伴侣。”杨先生继续讲述故事：“但没等我高兴多久，有天晚上收到了一个匿名邮件，邮件上说她是每天都会和我妻子接触的人，因为实在看不过我妻子背着丈夫利用公司之便和一个姓赵的同事偷情，冒着日后被领导穿小鞋的风险特来告知，我不信则罢了，若是信她就和她联系，她愿意协助我讨回公道。”

原来仍然是说的老赵啊，沈梦瑶握得发白的拳头略微松了松，缓缓吐出好长一口气，但杨先生能拿出什么证据呢？或者说，他是串通了谁打算捏造出什么样的证据？判案可不是讲故事，谁的感情充沛，故事精彩离奇就能赢的啊。

“第二次提醒原告尽快进行案件的关键陈述与举证。”审判长面无表情地再次催促道。

“那么请您允许我这位勇敢又正义的证人上场。”杨先生躬了躬身，请求道：“她与本案有着莫大的关系。”

“同意原告的请求。”

沈梦瑶没想到会在新规法庭上见到公司同事，除了台下来帮忙的老赵。这位在杨先生口中看不过偷情行为，冒着日后被穿小鞋风险的好心人一点也不陌生，正是办公室里坐在对桌的同事，那个与丈夫格外不和、在自己放假回来后阴阳怪气地表达“羡慕”夫妻感情和睦的人。

明明是同年毕业同年入职，同一年被执行强制婚姻，同样不快乐，同为新规折磨束缚同为相对处于弱势的女性，类似的境遇却无法带来一丝一毫同理之心，反而滋生出扭曲的心态选择助纣为虐为虎作伥，这更让沈梦瑶感到不可思议。

“我是与被告沈梦瑶在同一个办公室工作的同事，我能证明她和隔壁部门领导，也就是赵先生偷情，他们两个非常小心，平常碰到了也只是客套地打招呼，沈梦瑶在公司一副冷冷清清的模样，赵先生又有众人皆知的爱妻光环，任谁也想不到二人借着工作上的来往做掩饰，背地里暗通曲款，还每月月初固定如此，若不是有一回中午我没有午休，去茶水间泡咖啡时路过赵先生的办公室，从拉下来的百叶窗缝隙看到沈小姐双手抱住赵先生的脖子，用穿了丝袜的脚趾去磨蹭他的大腿，我也不愿意相信。”

“你血口喷人！”听到被虚构出的描述，还是这样龌龊的情节，无论提前告诉自己多少遍要冷静，却仍然压制不住这段时间的焦虑与高压，原本就绷得紧紧的薄膜被怒火灼烧出一个散发焦味的口气，沈梦瑶“腾”地站了起来，重重地拍了下桌子高声反驳道。

“提醒一次，请被告安静回到座位上坐好，在法庭上不得喧哗、吵闹，现在是原告举证时间。”坐得高高的审判长依旧没有情面地出声着维持法庭秩序。

“放松沈女士，证人证言不能作为一个完整的逻辑链，证明力是比较弱的，在没有证据的情况下，法官只会斟酌采信，我们且听后面怎么说。”律师沉稳地安抚着气得发抖的委托人。

那位作证的同事尽管选择了出庭作伪证，但终究十分心虚，尤其是直面诬告的人，于是被沈梦瑶打断后话语不再那么流畅了，结结巴巴地又说了几个看到的更多的偷情时间和地点，审判长确认她没有什么再说的之后，工作人员便引着她暂时离开了法庭。

“接下来请被告进行陈述。”

“首先，原告刚刚说的关于夫妻感情深厚和睦的陈述是事实，我亦珍惜这份来之不易的缘分和情感，我没有异议且不再赘述。”沈梦瑶站起来，声音洪亮而冷静。关于杨先生前面对夫妻感情的描述，恶心也得捏着鼻子认了，这是之前张昕反复强调过的，她需要扮演的人设是惨遭丈夫污蔑的深情妻子，不但不能反驳还得附和，因为若是否认，会牵涉到之前的抽查作假，被安上故意愚弄执法机关的罪名。

“其次，原告所说的我向公司撒谎请假的事与案件无关，故不做解释，但关于我丈夫及证人所说的和公司同事老赵偷情，这纯粹是子虚乌有，我和老赵只是普通同事关系，除了每月月初有工作上的交接，其他办公时间及私下没有任何来往，更别提什么趁着中午午休躲进办公室偷情。”

“我和对方证人在同一公司甚至同一办公室共事，无仇无怨，实在不明白为何忍心将偷情这样的重罪安在无辜人的头上，但既然对方选择了污蔑，那也别怪我不顾及同事情谊，我想请问，原告方口口声声说我与赵先生偷情却不拿出任何实证，若是装作正义凌然地编故事也可以算作铁证，那我也可以说证人与原告是否有什么不可告人的关系，否则怎么会愿意冒着风险与良心上的不安替他做伪证呢 。”

沈梦瑶说完后，她的律师也站出来做了更专业的陈述，直接质疑对方举证的可靠性。

“的确，由于办公室内未安装监控摄像头，我这里只有显示被告固定每月月初的中午会进出赵先生办公室的录像，无法证明他们在办公室内做了什么。”杨先生不慌不忙地说道：“可大部分人都会迫不及待地一到点就奔去食堂或趴在办公桌上小憩，请问被告为何只在那一天选择于午休时间继续工作，而且监控显示每次在赵先生的办公室停留时间皆长达二十分钟左右，你们恐怕不只是工作交接吧。”

“原告作为丈夫却对妻子有这样的猜忌真让人感到心寒，我之所以在中午，是因为我习惯在上午先处理急着要交接的东西，中午差不多正好做完了拿过去，这是我的工作节奏，呆那么久则是会做口头的月度总结，如果连正常的工作也要被有心人构陷成所谓龌龊的偷情，那以后已婚男女都不要再安排业务交集好了。”

“请原告尽快拿出具体的证据而不是一直靠凭空猜想。”一旁的律师出声。

“请原告尽快拿出有效的物证。”审判长也催促道。

“证据你放心。”杨先生一副大度的样子看着沈梦瑶：“只是在拿出来前，我希望给你一个机会，只要你主动认罪了并向我道歉，我可以以受害者身份请求减轻处罚，你若是坚持不认，那就别管我不顾念夫妻情分了。”

距离开庭已经过去了一个小时，却仍在持续你来我往的无意义争辩，沈梦瑶说不清是亢奋还是疲倦，像被挖空芯子的山，对方不断抛过来的炸弹和恶语形成炮弹，逼着她脑细胞高速运转，左躲右闪，前一夜原本就辗转反侧没睡好觉，现下心力更是说不出的虚脱。

杨先生到现在都没拿出之前告诉阿昕的铁证，到底是怎样的伪证能让他如此信心满满？以及刚刚最后一句暗含的威胁，杨先生搞出那么大的阵势，他不会无的放矢的。

正当沈梦瑶皱眉沉思时，庭下传来一阵骚动。

“我有罪，我被杨先生之前的真诚诉说打动，更被自己的良心谴责，我的确不应该在光天化日下偷摸做偷情这样见不得人的事，既对不起杨先生也对不起颁布的新规律法。”原本听庭上一直安静聆听的赵先生突然开口，他站起来走向前，但被负责维持法庭秩序，围过来张开手臂阻止他的工作人员拦下。

“我很抱歉之前怀着侥幸心里不肯承认，浪费了很多您的时间和精力，杨先生。”老赵停在原地，对着站在原告位的杨先生鞠了一躬，然后满脸真诚地看向被告席上满脸错愕的沈梦瑶：“我们承认了吧，我们的确在背着杨先生偷情。”


	8. Chapter 8

“我手机里留有几封聊天邮件可以作为证据。”

老赵对着坐在高处的审判长说：“为了不被发现，我们十分小心，只在公司里寻机会谨慎地避开旁人见面，从不约在私人时间，思念对方了也只采用邮件形式进行交流。被告收到起诉通知的次日中午，便来我办公室告诉我偷情的事已然败露，于是绝大多数邮件都已删除，只有几封我没舍得，怀着侥幸心理留下了。”

老赵的临阵倒戈镇住了大家，不，这并不是倒戈，根本从头就是一个陷阱！老赵一开始便是杨先生的同伙，他们不知何时结识，合谋布下这个局，隐瞒不说只为让沈梦瑶降低防备心，毕竟偷情者若被受害人的真情感化从而当庭认罪，这戏剧一样的情节在旁人看来明显比那个同事空口的证词有滋有味得多。

原先基本抗衡的局面急转直下，意料之外的证人同事，老赵的主动认罪，接连砸来的意外让沈梦瑶措手不及，她一时呆住不知该怎样辩驳，眼睁睁看着老赵继续表演。

“这是我的手机，审判长，登录软件能看到聊天的邮件，抱歉了梦瑶，犯了罪还是接受惩罚来得心安，我坦白但仍然爱你，我下周内就去提交和我妻子的离婚申请，等你刑法期满，我们就可以合法地永远在一起了。”

聊天邮件？这不可能啊，他们是找了电脑高手作假吗？但庭上所有证据都要经过鉴定，根本瞒不过专业仪器啊。

沈梦瑶满心焦虑却又完全摸不着头脑地看着老赵的手机被工作人员拿了上去，审判长翻看了几分钟，一边拿起法槌敲击一边宣布：“现在休庭30分钟，需要立即对新物证进行鉴定核查。”

于是双方都被暂时带去休息室等待，沈梦瑶在休息室门口遇到了等候自己的杨先生。

“我能和我的妻子单独说说话吗？我想再劝劝她。”那个虚伪的人顶着诚挚的嘴脸向工作人员请求。

“喜欢这个惊喜吗，我的妻子。”瞟了一眼走到五六米外的工作人员，杨先生两手压住沈梦瑶的双肩，状若亲密地凑到耳边用极小的声音说道：“不用自我怀疑了，邮件百分百是真的，所以我劝你主动认罪，一会儿我替你求情还能从轻判决，其实吧，有些事你做没做不是关键，得看看你不顺眼的人有没有顺势推一把。”

是她！沈梦瑶瞬间恍然大悟，一定是那个证人同事！她想起曾经有次临时外出跑业务忙得不可开交，却急需登上OA走一个文件流程，万般无奈之下把密码发给那位做证人的同事拜托她帮忙，而自己的邮箱密码和OA密码正是一样的！

一定是他们拿到密码后伪装成自己，给老赵发送不知怎么编造的暧昧邮件，再删掉痕迹防止被自己发现，现在却拿着老赵账号上单方面留存的邮件变成所谓铁证。

“我不明白你在说什么。”沈梦瑶强忍住内心的慌乱和恶心感怒目相视，装作没听懂杨先生得意忘形之余，话里漏出的含义。

“你不明白没关系，反正你快输了，认罪吧，老赵是真心喜欢你，他说等你出狱后同你结婚也是真的，还愿意替你支付赎金，当然，其实也就是把钱直接给我，他家境不错你知道的，否则也不会不在意那个瘫痪妻子每日高昂的住院费，只要你承认我就替你请求轻判，你不用出一分钱，只需在狱中等几年，后半生将无忧。”

“呵呵，他舍得摘下爱妻光环了吗？原来是个人面兽心的伪君子！这么厚颜无耻的做法也不怕遭到全公司同事的耻笑，喜欢绝不是把人当货物一样掏出金钱随心交易，他只是一时兴起把我当一只颇为有趣的鸟雀来逗弄，满足自己的虚荣心同欲望，和对待他妻子一样虚伪。还演什么深情的戏，不过是仗着自己并非强制婚姻，不受新规制约，若是真心大可选择等待几年，而不是玩弄手段损害我的名誉，甚至用偷情羞辱我。”

“耻笑？你把世人想得太正义了，过段时间人们就会遗忘，而且只要老赵还在领导的位子上，手中还握有权力，就没人敢当众嘲笑他，这是人类骨子里的劣根性和趋利避害的本能，况且，上面说是十年便可申请离婚，但十年后就真的能顺顺利利地离？你真是天真。”

“那谁知道你同老赵是不是和上面一样呢。”沈梦瑶斜弯着嘴角，不客气地冷笑着反问。

“你不信也得信，这是你最好的出路。”杨先生放开压在肩上的手直起腰，理了理衣服下摆得意地咧嘴笑，大声说了句“识时务者为俊杰，你想想清楚”，然后头也不回地走了。

现在空空的休息室只有沈梦瑶了，工作人员背对着在门口守着，看不见脸，不知挂在上面的会不会是一副对偷情者的鄙夷，抑或早已见怪不怪的冷漠。30分钟的休庭时间已经过去一半，她催促自己赶紧冷静下来，抓紧时间思考对策。

老赵和杨先生的提议果断被否决了，沈梦瑶根本没去考虑其中的可行性，且不说他们会不会在自己顺从后翻脸不认账，若是今天选择了妥协，那这不但是继两年多前顺从强制婚配的安排后第二次溃败，更是对袁一琦、对自己的背叛。

赶快冷静下来，再把整件事捋一捋，一定会有办法的，黑的不可能被完美说成白的。正当沈梦瑶皱着眉头苦思，一个熟悉的声音传来：“我来带被告去鉴定室确认新的信息。”

抬头一看是阿昕，她说完便不再言语，像是从来不认识沈梦瑶，公事公办地领她离开休息室，穿过远远的长廊，只是偷偷在错身时微张开嘴，轻声吐出两个字：“日期。”

“经鉴定，原告方临时增加的证人杨xx提供的证据真实有效。”重新开庭后法官首先宣布核查结果：“根据专业核查，邮件ip地址均为原告与被告家中的电脑，发件人皆为被告沈梦瑶，邮件中用词色（彩）情露骨，内容足以表明与杨xx的背德关系，违背了夫妻应遵守的基本道德与誓约。接下来请原告方进行补充陈述，然后由被告质证。”

“事情就是这样的，因为新规将偷情定性为重罪，我们平时格外小心，刻意避开了公共场合的监控摄像头，也从不拍亲密的合照，所以证据只有这几封还没删除的邮件，刚刚经过核查已证明并非伪造，梦瑶，你就承认了吧。”老赵站出来做了补充陈述，苦口婆心地劝说着：“若是认罪态度良好并得到杨先生谅解，还能酌情减刑呢。”

“是的，若被告诚恳地向我道歉，我会以受害者的身份请求轻判。”杨先生不怀好意地接话，脸上配合地挂出一副怜悯和大度的面具。

还需破釜沉舟背水一战了，沈梦瑶深吸一口气，捏紧控制不住有些发抖的手，压紧心里涌动的各种心思和情绪，大声向审判长请求：“被告申请观看原告物证电子邮件，还望批准。”

“同意被告请求。”

拿到工作人员送过来的物证后，沈梦瑶强忍着恶心将所有内容完完整整仔细阅读了一遍。

一定有什么漏洞的，该怎么证明邮件并非自己所写呢，平时的说话方式？用词和标点习惯？不行，这些都不足以彻底推翻。对了，阿昕悄悄同我说日期，她看过邮件一定是发现了什么，日期里有什么明显的漏洞吗？

沈梦瑶再次检查仔细过几封邮件后像是发现了什么，瞳孔突然张大，笑意瞬间绽放在脸上，她扬起头，用上庭以来从未有过的底气说到：“原告有证人证据，我同样有证人证据。”

“其中一封邮件的收件时间和ip地址显示，是在今年x月x日的半夜两点多，从我家电脑端发出的。”沈梦瑶刻意省掉了行为执行者。

“暂且不提这绝不是我的口吻和用语习惯，仅是发件时间就可以直接证明这不是我所为，因为那天晚上的这个时间点我根本不在家，无法操作家中电脑。”

对面原告席上的杨先生猛地抬起头瞪大了双眼，似乎在质问为什么两点多了都还没回家。

“那天我约了朋友，也就是坐在下面听庭上的袁一琦一起去另一位朋友——坐在她旁边的许杨玉琢经营的酒吧帮忙，酒吧凌晨三点多才打烊，由于太晚了，我和袁一琦便在店内的休息室睡到次日早上才回家，她们都可以做我的证人。”想到那天晚上而且其实是做了些什么才夜不归宿，沈梦瑶的脸微微发烫发红，但大家只当她是情绪激动，并未起疑心。

“我反对，她们都是你朋友，作为证人有失公允，而且正常的已婚女性怎么会平白无故在酒吧待到凌晨三点并且夜不归宿，她一定在说谎。”杨先生意识到情况不妙，硬着头皮大声反对。

“酒吧的监控录像可以证明我所说的都是真的。”至于晕了头的杨先生说出的后半句，沈梦瑶直接略过不屑理会。

“被告方申请让坐在听庭的袁一琦和许杨玉琢两位作为我方新增证人，并允许酒吧经营者许杨玉琢提供当晚监控视频等新证据。”她趁热打铁，直接提出请求。

“同意被告的请求，同时休庭30分钟，期间，新增证人许杨玉琢将在工作人员的监督下，尽快联系他人从酒吧调取监控视频，并交由技术人员进行鉴定核查。”

这一回，沈梦瑶主动在休息室门口叫住了杨先生：“我们心平气和地谈谈吧。”

沈梦瑶心情复杂地看着眼前这个曾经笑得腼腆，现在眼角眉间布满阴骘的人，他不但未能遵守当初的约定，更做出构陷妻子的事，却不知是本性一直如此，抑或后来被世事染色。还有些觉得没意思，真没意思，其实在认识袁一琦后，自己已渐渐从原先对杨先生的极端抗拒，到慢慢抚平心里曾肆虐的怨恨，甚至思考过或许不必成为离婚后立马从微信通讯录删掉的人。

按理说沈梦瑶应该恨他恨不得拿钝刀子千刀万剐，可心里比想象中平静许多，因为现在有了一个极为难得的机会，新规明确规定，在证明上诉者是恶意诬告之后，诬告的主犯将被判处最高三年有期徒刑，从犯最高一年，并在双方当事人一致认同夫妻感情已彻底破裂的前提下准许离婚。

这样来看，杨先生的上诉是一把双刃剑，用好了反而打破偷情的僵局，助力沈梦瑶脱身出婚姻的牢笼，自己阴差阳错成了实际获利者。

不过，双方当事人一致认同夫妻感情已彻底破裂的前提下？当初研读新规条款时读到这一句，像被按头强灌了一大杯滚烫又浮满油脂的Double espresso双份意式浓缩咖啡，心里又闷又苦，张嘴却什么也吐不出。

诬告的情形下还需夫妻双方一致认同感情破裂？这条款是写着骗鬼的吧，在这类恶性案件中，大多数失败的诬告人难道不会抱着“我完了你也别想好过”甚至更极端的心态，拽人一起陷进掺杂腐烂叶子的恶臭淤泥里吗？

幸运的是，当初忧虑的问题现在能解决了，审判长宣布再次休庭30分钟后，沈梦瑶转身时察觉到听庭上有一双眨也不眨，明显刻意盯着自己的眸子，并从中接收到了只有二人才懂的信号。

“我们就不绕圈子了杨先生，有话直说，原本我以为你是为了拿那笔巨额赔偿金才决心铤而走险设这个局，但似乎远不止如此，你才是真正偷情的人，而对方则是听庭上的那个女子，对吧。”

袁一琦在看向自己时微微歪头偏向听庭上那个唯一不认识的人，然后用目光指着原告席上的杨先生，嘴型夸张地吐出两个无声的字“偷情”，沈梦瑶很快明白了她的意思，虽然不知是何种理由让她做出如此判断，但沈梦瑶选择毫无理由地相信，况且这值得赌一把，若做出对阴谋已洞若烛火的姿态向杨先生提及，或许能诈出意想不到的大惊喜。

“我听不懂你在说什么。”杨先生耷拉着眼皮，看不清瞳孔的颜色。

“是吗？我不关心你俩是天地可鉴的真爱还是仅仅合作骗取赔偿金，但为人得敢作敢当，一会儿你自己承认伪造证据吧，并且表明夫妻感情破裂愿意解除婚姻关系，如果你不希望我之后起诉你偷情，最好这样做。”沈梦瑶逼自己硬起心肠，沉着脸说出威胁的话：“最高三年的有期徒刑总比最高十年的好过得多，你自己算算怎样更划算吧。”

“我没做过的事有什么敢当不敢当的，你这是倒打一耙！”

“呵呵，当然你也可以坚持嘴硬到底，但你所谓的铁证已无法证明我背弃婚姻违反新规，如果你心怀侥幸自己不会被定性为恶意诬告，那最好现在就向诸天神佛祈祷，祈求我在离开法庭后永远找不到任何你俩偷情的蛛丝马迹，我有这样的决心。”

“要不是那个日期，我们今天赢定了！”杨先生不甘心地压低了嗓子，一字一顿咬牙切齿地挤出，空气中充满剑拔弩张的火药味。

“但现实是你们输了。”沈梦瑶立马毫不气弱地顶了回去：“自己同审判长说吧，同样的话送给你，我会请求轻判的。”

“你会吗？”杨先生仿佛一下子被抽掉力气，轻声问道，拳头松开软软地垂在两侧。

“会，我和你不一样。”

30分钟过得很快，大家再次被工作人员带回到庭上。

“我认罪，是我伙同两位证人，捏造证据诬告我无辜的妻子，目的是谋得那笔巨额罚金，被告与赵xx并不存在偷情行为，电子邮件是我发的，由被告的同事也就是证人一窃取到密码后告诉我，我离家上班时将家中电脑偷偷带走，编造情节特意挑选深夜时间发给证人二。我深知对不起妻子，也没有颜面再面对她，更自知经此一事，夫妻感情与信任已彻底破碎且无法复原，所以我，原告人杨xx承认恶意诬告被告人沈梦瑶，甘愿补偿部分精神损失费，并希望与其解除婚姻关系，今后桥归桥，路归路，各不相干。”

大约是顾忌沈梦瑶方才的警告，杨先生果断干脆地承认了捏造证据，交代了犯罪过程，词句之间没有耍任何心机，听到杨先生乖乖认罪，沈梦瑶心中的那块大石头才彻底落地了，虽然聪明人都知道面对三年和十年应该怎么选，但万一他抱着鱼死网破的疯狂呢，想想刚刚自己强硬的态度，不免有些后怕。

“原告捏造我与同事偷情，损害我的名誉，夫妻感情已消消耗殆尽，我愿意与被告解除婚姻关系，但看在曾经的夫妻情意与最终主动认罪的份上，还请审判长轻判。”沈梦瑶也不啰嗦，依照承诺向审判长求情。

见双方当事人意见达成一致，审判长与陪审员经过讨论后作出最终判决：“依据新规规定，判决如下：一、原告人杨xx伙同证人一xxx（尴尬地发现我没给那个同办公室的证人一取名字）与证人二赵xx捏造证据，诬告妻子，故本案败诉，三人依律应判处有期徒刑并赔偿被告精神损失费，具体将由执法机关提起公诉，择日再行审判。”

“二、被告人沈梦瑶及被告方证人许杨玉琢提供的证据监控视频，经核查确定真实有效，偷情罪名不成立，故无罪。三、双方在意识清醒情绪冷静的前提下，均明确表达希望解除婚姻关系的意愿，所有条件符合新规规定，依律准予离婚，由民政局在三个工作日内自行完成信息更新，诉讼费及期间产生费用均由败诉方原告承担。此判决为最终判决，除非重大失误不再接受上诉。”

随着判决书被念完，原告方的四人长舒一口气，一声清脆的法槌敲击声预示着这飞来横祸一般的案子最终尘埃落定，对于沈梦瑶来说，更意味着从顺从强制婚姻时就劈头盖脸裹上的塑料薄膜终于彻底剥离了躯体，拿好判决书走出法庭，长久以来压在心头的沉重终于可以放心卸下。

“瑶瑶我怎么有些不明白，最后一次休庭后，杨先生怎么就跟变了一个人似的，那么痛快就认罪了呢？”原告方最后360度的大反转弄得绵羊有些懵。

“让袁一琦给你说吧，因为她发现了坐你们旁边那个女子就是杨先生的偷情对象。”沈梦瑶笑着解释。

“其实我也只是猜测，当时并不十分确定。”袁一琦抱着手肘，有些不好意思地说：“今早来法院之前，我在羊姐那儿看到了搜集到的最新也是最后一份资料，留意到杨先生的关系树状图上更新了他初中初恋情人的名字，凑巧的是，同样的名字在听庭签到表上也出现了。作为一个并没有血缘关系，明面上同本案无关却被杨先生允许参与的人，一定有特别的理由，加上他们曾互为恋人的过往难免让人浮想联翩，所以我做出了大胆推测，没想到误打误撞蒙对了。”

“杨先生应该是没有想到我们连他初中的感情线都挖出来了，这才壮着胆子明目张胆地把她带来法庭参与听庭，正好给了我们机会。”沈梦瑶点点头，补充道。

“那你为什么要给杨先生求情啊？这段时间我们被他搞得那么累，判得重一点不好吗？他对你可没手下留情，判多重都纯属活该！”

“那是我和他的交换条件，他痛痛快快地认罪并同意离婚，我放弃追究他和初恋偷情，穷寇莫追嘛，兔子急了还咬人呢。况且等他的赔偿金下来，再跟你借点儿，差不多足够拿去交袁一琦免除强制婚配的罚金了，她年龄也差不多，这事儿最好早点落实，以免后续政策发生变化。”

“没问题，瑶瑶你知道主动问我借钱了我竟然有些欣慰呜呜呜。” 绵羊故做一副感动哭了的表情，继续说道：“这次多亏琦琦弟弟胆大心细注意到那个名字，不但逼得杨先生主动认罪，还意料之外地解除了婚姻关系，这段时间大家的辛苦都值了，瑶瑶，作为看着你这几年变化的朋友，我由衷的为你感到高兴。”

是啊，当初上面以迅雷不及掩耳之势强推出新规，沈梦瑶被镇压在迷魂阵中晕头转向，她以为在这样的高压下，反抗只会如神话传说中砍月桂树的吴刚，日夜填海的精卫，好比推舟于陆徒劳无功，便傻乎乎听信上层抛洒的甜头，追逐梦幻泡影，却不想其实是一个借口十年来粉饰、拖延的海市蜃楼，实际遥不可及。

新规恶心人的终极奥秘就在于律法强制框定荒谬界限的的同时，却也装作大方地标明了出路：你必须遵照A这个选择，但是后面会有B、C两个出口，顺着往下完成D，之后便是自由。

“只要你按照我们规定的去做就能得到想要的生活，很简单对吧。”他们施恩一般笑着如是说，更像明晃晃的羞辱。

因为自由看似唾手可得，可世事是会发生变化的，新规会为了满足上层需要和平衡社会矛盾不断被修改，就如杨先生嘲笑的，十年后就真能顺顺溜溜离婚吗？会不会有新设的条件呢？人心更是会改变，任何人投身洪流往往身不由己，仅在沈梦瑶和杨先生这段尚未走过三分之一的婚姻中，杨先生从坚定的抗争者变成同流合污的伪君子，妄图用见不得光的手段在新规遮掩下偷摸分一杯羹，而曾经甘愿束手在压榨下偷生的沈梦瑶，直面心结，在公庭上据理力争逆风翻盘。

“这些年就像一场惊心动魄但最终有惊无险的梦。”沈梦瑶感慨万分。

梦里从天而降一块坑坑洼洼的破石头，黑乎乎的表面让人不禁忧虑其中是否藏了什么邪恶的巫师诅咒，或千年前邪恶吸血虫的卵，等心惊胆战地凿开石头后惊讶发现，包裹在其中的竟是一颗耀眼的星星。

她摸索着伸出手想握紧那颗星，旁边心有灵犀同样伸过来另一只手，掌心磨蹭十指交缠相扣，眼前有些模糊，泪意一阵一阵涨潮似的涌上来。

虽然这在以前也是能在光天化日之下做的事，但二人都明白，意义和心境发生了翻天覆地的转变，她们不再是世俗人眼中人人喊打的偷情关系了，不再有悬挂于头顶的利剑能随时以“正义”之名在一片叫好声中将人斩落，以后更不必刻意避开摄像头，不必在微信聊天中迂回绕圈打哑谜。

她们即将拥有一辈子的时间去消磨，慢慢完成那日未做完的“情侣之间必做的一百件事”，真不敢相信就在几天前这还是奢侈。或者做更多，任性地把数量改为一千件一万件，大大方方在人前炫耀，放肆地展示占有欲。

这样想着，袁一琦竟觉得有些醉了，滴酒未沾却没来由的晕忽，脑海里飞过上千个念头和上万句蜜语，像呼啸而过一场声势浩大的流星雨，它们在黑暗中摩擦出一道道绚烂的金色长尾，心口被这一股股热力撞得有些站不稳，胸膛剧烈起伏，双唇紧紧抿着，害怕稍稍放松，流光便会从唇齿间喷涌而出。

她真的是醉了，一向死要面子的人乘着这股劲儿，有些跌跌撞撞，撒娇一般两手挂住沈梦瑶的脖子，弯着腰凑得极近，在新规法庭之外，在光天化日之下，下唇摩擦着柔软的耳垂，对准狭窄的耳道，颤抖却坚定地把满腔滚烫的光热吹进去。

“我愿意为你吞下一整颗燃烧的流星。”

这个系列真是生不逢时，中间历经那啥差点难产，不过总算  
完结了，撒花biubiu！

**Author's Note:**

> 微博：老福特id：咬食指鳄鱼


End file.
